Destined Childhood
by mikaro
Summary: She never thought their fates were intertwined a long time ago. Fuuko had a childhood sweetheart whom she never saw and now he's back. Who's this guy who holds Fuuko's heart? Tokiya who's currently Fuuko's close friend is not happy...
1. Chapter 1: Revelation

**Destined Childhood**

Standard disclaimer:FOR is not mine

**_Summary_**: Kirisawa Fuuko holds a secret of her past...Ganko faces the greatest shock of her life when she finds out that her sister a supposed tomboy, man hater... _had a boyfriend at the age of 5!?_

_Author's notes: _This story is actually older than the other one...my first fic "How Can I Not Love You." This has story has been sitting in my computer for quite sometime now...a year I think... hehe... :) It just so happened that I opened its folder when I started writing my previous fic...I saw that it was not bad so I thought why not post it? It is not yet done though...so tell me if I made the right decision...Enjoy:)

**CHAPTER I**

_**Revelation**_

It was one of those days when things were out of the ordinary. It was a Saturday afternoon and usually groups of teenagers would go out and spend time together just like what Recca Hanabishi and his friends always do every Saturday. But this day was an exemption because the heat was absolutely unfriendly...no one would dare go out of his or her house that day unless they want to die of heat stroke. So we find the stars of this story inside their house hanging out specifically in their bedroom. Fuuko and Ganko Kirisawa were each occupied doing their own thing. Ganko was playing with her dolls and Fuuko was reading a novel.(take note Fuuko reading a novel? Interesting.) It was quiet inside their room...peculiarly quiet. After some time Ganko, who seemed to be unsure of whether she should talk or not called the attention of her older sister.

"Fuuko-neechan?"

"Hn? Yes, Ganko what is it?" Softly replied Fuuko without bothering to look up from the novel she's reading.

"Anou...can I ask you a question? I mean if I'm not bothering you or anything...I mean..." Ganko stammered.

"Of course you could ask me a question Ganko. It's okay. What is it you are going to ask me?" Fuuko queried.

" Are you sure I'm not bothering you? It seems you are busy reading and you seem to be engrossed in that book…I don't want to be a bother to you..." Ganko shyly asked, beginning to back out of her current mission. Fuuko then gently closed the book she was reading and smiled at her sister lovingly and said, "You know, I think I can find time for reading later. If my sister needs help, I'm ready to help...as long as I can do it...is there something wrong Ganko?"

"Uh...never mind neechan. It's not of important matter anyway."

"Really? Then why are you so worked up on asking me a question a while ago? Hmm?"

"I was? H...how?"

"By the way your question sounded...so...stiff." Fuuko once again smiled. "Now ask me your question. It concerns me ne?"

Ganko tensed up when she heard this. Fuuko smiled knowingly and approached her younger sister.

"Now, don't be shy to ask. I'm sure I can handle whatever you will ask me."

"Oh, okay...b-but don't get mad at me..."

"I promise I won't...now get on with the question!" Chuckled Fuuko.

"O-okay. You see my friends and I were having our bonding time and we were deciding on what we should talk about then all of the sudden out of the blue one of my friends asked me a question about...you..." Ganko felt uneasy. She knew that it was a stupid question to begin with. But Fuuko urged her on. "Go on. Continue."

"She asked me if did you ever have a crush before…and…and I was to answer yes…you know you having a thing for Recca-niichan…but then I realized you told me that it was just an infatuation. So I answered I don't know. Then they told me if you didn't have any crushes at all then the rumors must be true that you are a lesbian…I'm sorry Fuuko-neechan I know you are not a…a…tomboy…but…but…I just could not defend you…and…and…I should not believe them…" Being the sensitive girl that Ganko is she was starting to break down. Fuuko was alarmed. She laid a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Ganko! Don't cry it's nothing! The truth is I find it funny! You see that's normal. Kids these days are just...well curious about...just about everything! And you know what? It's good that you asked me that question because there is something that I've wanted to tell you but I just didn't have the time. I'm going to tell you a secret that no one...as in...NO ONE...knew of this. But I won't tell you if you cry!"

The tears that were starting to form in Ganko's eyes immediately dried up and from her guilty look her expression immediately changed into a look of intrigue.

"Really? What is the secret?"

Fuuko chuckled...she knew Ganko too well. She never misses an opportunity to get "new information." Fuuko shrugged her shoulder and said "But, you must promise me that you will not tell anyone...as in NOT A SOUL...ok?"

"Of course! I will not tell anyone! Promise!" "You better keep your promise or else... Fuuko threw her ever-famous threatening look at her. Ganko shuddered at the thought of the consequences she will receive if she did not keep her promise.

"Not a soul." Ganko reassured her neechan.

Fuuko smiled in content. "Good...now, I'll tell you of my secret that might shock the life out of you..." Fuuko said as she intently looked at her younger sister. Ganko could not contain the excitement much longer...she knew her sister was making her die in suspense.

"Come on Fuuko-neechan! What's the secret?!" Shrilled Ganko. _She is a gossip lover...oh, well...might as well tell her. If I don't she might die...hehe. _Fuuko impishly thought.

"Be patient will yah? Ok...the secret is..." Fuuko took a deep breath _here goes nothing_"I once had a boyfriend." Clearly it was seen from Ganko's eyes that she was definitely shocked with her sister's revelation. _Neechan had a boyfriend!? Who? When? How?_

TBC

* * *

Like it? Not? Please do tell me... :) Comments and reviews are very much appreciated! 

Don't forget to review:)


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood Memoirs

**Destined Childhood**

_**Thank you for those who reviewed the previous chap! **_

* * *

CHAPTER II

_**Childhood Memoirs**_

"Haha!!! I knew it! You'd fall for it! Haha!!!!" Fuuko broke down in laughter.

Ganko did not take it as a good joke. "Ne, Fuuko-neechan you are so unfair! That was not a good joke!" Ganko was now upset. Fuuko stopped laughing.

"…The boyfriend thing was a joke…but I had a crush on a boy before who was a very dear friend of mine…we had a mutual thing…gosh…I wish he really was my boyfriend…." Fuuko sighed dreamily. This once again caught Ganko's attention. She raised her left brow her curiousity level raising another notch then again asked her sister who was practically in dreamland "Are you telling me that you had a childhood sweetheart?"

"Well not really…as I said I _wish_ he became my boyfriend…we were just friends. Close friends. Pals. The thing is, unlike Recca and Domon, that guy made me feel that I was really a girl…a girl who needed someone who would protect her. He befriended me despite that I was branded a loser, called a weakling, ugly…and all kinds of degrading words. He defended me from bullies. He was always by my side…he was just not any guy…he was handsome, smart…he was every little girls crush." Fuuko stopped. Ganko who was practically hanging on every word her older sister said looked at her sister in disbelief and said, "Don't tell me you're just going to stop there! I won't allow it! You must tell me everything! From when you met him...everything! I will not take no for an answer!" Ganko screamed in exuberance. Fuuko sweat dropped. (note: I know what Fuuko said is so unlikely of her…but let's just say that Fuuko did once dreamt to be recognized as a girl…even now she secretly wishes it to be…)

"My, my…aren't we excited?"

"Please, please Fuuko-neechan! Spare me the suspense. Please?" Ganko pleaded with her puppy eyes. Fuuko rolled her eyes took a pillow in her hands and threw it at her younger sister. "You are so unfair! Alright I'll tell you as long as you don't give me that look."

"Hai hai!" Ganko answered with so much excitement. Fuuko took a deep breath, muttered a silent prayer then began telling the story of her childhood.

"It all started on the day of my 5th birthday…"

* * *

FLASHBACK 

"Mommy do I have to wear this? It looks ugly." A 5-year old Fuuko innocently asked her mother as she looked upon her image in the mirror. She was wearing a white & purple knee length dress with puffed sleeves, ruffles and flower embroidery.

"It is not ugly Fuuko. It is beautiful and you look lovely in it dear. Today is your birthday that is why you have to look special." Fuuko's mother lovingly answered as she braided Fuuko's long tresses.

"You really think I'm pretty mommy?"

"Of course my angel" Fuuko's mom answered with a hug and a kiss. "Happy birthday baby, I love you." She murmured in Fuuko's ear. The little Fuuko felt how much her mother loved her. She smiled and kissed her mother on her cheek and said in return, "I love you too mommy…very much." With that the mother and child hugged tightly as if it was their last.

"Alright. We have to go now. You might be late for school." Fuuko's mother said as she pulled away from her daughter.

"Hai!"

It was a perfect day for a mother and daughter to enjoy their time as they drove to their destination. No one could ever think that so much awaited the mother and child for that day. Fuuko was dropped of in front of the gates of her school. As she went down from their car she waved goodbye and blew a kiss to her mother. Her mother returned the gesture then drove off. While Fuuko was looking at the retreating form of their car a voice perked up behind her.

"Well, well, well…wat do we have here? Our little twerp Kirisawa is wearing a pweetty little dress." An older boy snidely remarked.

"Don't pick up a fight with me now Sefuru." Fuuko replied with an implied threat.

"Oh, so you're threatening me now? Ooohh I'm so scared! Are you forgetting whom you're talking to huh? Stupid girl?" The boy that Fuuko addressed as Sefuru angrily said as he yanked Fuuko's braids.

"No. I wouldn't forget the boy who I repeatedly defeated" Fuuko bravely answered which caused the older boy to tighten his grip on Fuuko's hair. Fuuko did not show any expression of pain.

"Playing strong huh? Let's see if you will still be strong after we're done with you." Sefuru dragged the struggling Fuuko with his friends behind laughing with him. They brought Fuuko to a secluded playground. Everyone saw this but no one even dared help Fuuko. Fuuko was pushed to the ground. She stood up and took a fighting stance. Her hands balled and her face serious. The older boys laughed.

"You really think you could beat us all huh?" A fat boy with food stains on his shirt mockingly said.

"I beated you many times already. I can do it again. And you'll be the first one I'll bring down pig!" Fuuko retorted.

"Why you!" The fat boy was about to attack Fuuko when Sefuru stopped him.

"Lemme go Sefuru! I want to beat her!"

"I know Koji but let her attack first. After all _ugly tomboys _first." Sefuru said eyeing Fuuko. Fuuko became mad. Sefuru smirked. _Everything is going the way I want it._

Fuuko lunged at Sefuru she did manage to hit him. But when Fuuko was about to strike again Sefuru took sand from the ground and threw it to Fuuko's eyes. Fuuko screamed in pain. She couldn't see anything. Sefuru took this chance and kicked and punched the defenseless Fuuko until she was cornered. The other boys joined as well. Fuuko was beaten mercilessly. She could not fight because she could not see right. She was becoming weaker. She still tried to hit them but failed. The older boys laughed like evil sinisters. She dared not cry. This made the boys angrier.

"Cry you bitch! Aren't you in pain yet?" Sefuru angrily asked.

"Heh…I don't feel anything. You hit like babies." Fuuko answered trying to show that she's not going to admit defeat. She even forced herself to smile to aggravate Sefuru and his gang more.

"You bitch! Let's see if you'll be able to walk after this!" Fuuko readied herself for what was to come. But she did not feel anything at all. And then she heard Sefuru.

"Who the hell are you?! You don't have the right to interfere in our business. Don't you know who we are?"

"No. And I don't care who you are. But the way I see it you are all cowards. Beating up a girl who's smaller than you. Disgraceful. You shouldn't be called boys."

"Why you!" After that all that Fuuko heard were loud thuds of bodies hitting the ground. Then she heard the scamper of feet. Then silence. She then heard footsteps coming her way. She was scared. She tried to see who was approaching her but her eyes could not permit it. She trembled as she felt the presence of the stranger right in front of her. But all her fears were swept away when she heard the warm voice of the stranger who she realized was also a boy.

"Don't be scared. Those bullies already ran away."

"I'm not scared. And I could've beaten those bullies anyway. They just cheated because they threw sand at my face." Fuuko answered defensively. The boy chuckled.

"You are one tough girl and…" The boy stopped talking when he saw Fuuko rubbed her eyes then said as he held Fuuko's hand, "Don't rub your eyes! You might damage it because there is sand in your eyes!"

"But it's itchy! I…" Fuuko opened her eyes and to her horror her vision became more blurred. Without warning her tears fell which shocked the boy.

"W-what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I-I….c-can't see! I can't see! P-please help me!" Fuuko grabbed the sleeve of the boy.

"Shh…don't cry. I will bring you to the doctor and everything will be fine" The boy said as he embraced Fuuko and comforted her. Fuuko's sobs subsided. The boy then asked, "Can you walk?" Fuuko shook her head when she did so she felt the boy shifted his arms and carried her.

"Why are you carrying me?" Fuuko asked in surprise.

"You said you can't walk and I assume you are weak from the beating you got and it would be better that we don't strain your body more." The boy gently explained. "I am not weak…" Fuuko protested. She felt the young boy smile. Fuuko can't help but feel safe in this so-called stranger's arm that was her savior. The little Fuuko eventually fell asleep in the boy's arms and when she did the boy whispered as he gazed down to the sleeping fighter in his arms, "I know."

* * *

_In the hospital…_

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kirisawa but I'm afraid your daughter is blind…"

"What?! This can't be! You should find a way to fix this!"

"Mrs. Kirisawa, I understand your great concern for your daughter but I have not yet finished with the facts yet. Your daughter is _temporarily _blind. She will be able to regain her sight after a few months through therapy and medication." Mrs. Kirisawa settles down a little bit and then said, "H-how long will she recover exactly?"

"It depends on how fast her eyes will respond to the medication."

"I see…"

"You don't need to worry Mrs. Kirisawa. I assure you your daughter will be able to regain her sight." The doctor comfortingly said.

"Thank you for the assurance doctor. But what worries me is how my daughter would take this matter…"

"I am sure she will try to fight this…your daughter is a strong child. You just have to support her for this will be difficult to handle…" Mrs. Kirisawa just nodded and walked with a heavy heart towards her daughter's room. As she reached the entrance of the doorway of her daughter's room Mrs. Kirisawa stopped her tracks as she heard her daughter speak.

"I am blind aren't I?" Mrs. Kirisawa froze on her spot. She was searching for the right words to say when someone answered her daughter.

"I am afraid so." _The boy is still here…_Mrs. Kirisawa thought then worried to what her daughter would say.

"I see…" Mrs. Kirisawa was astounded to hear her daughter all calm upon knowing her current condition but then she heard her daughter sniff and then after a moment little Fuuko broke down and cried. This broke her heart. Then she heard the boy speak up.

"Don't cry…I'm sure you will be able to see again."

"H-how can you be sure?"

"I don't really know…but you just have to believe that you will see again."

"B-believe?"

"Yes. Believe that one day you will be able to see again. Pray and ask God that you get your sight back…that's what my sister told me."

"Was she able to get her sight back?" The boy chuckled

"No, you misunderstood me. She was never blind. What I meant was when you want something pray and believe that it will happen."

"Do you do it?"

"Yes."

"Did everything you asked for happened?"

"Yes."

"Really? What did you ask for?"

"That I would just keep to myself."

"Oh. Okay." Silence engulfed the room. Mrs. Kirisawa took the opportunity to walk into the room. The young boy bowed down as a sign of respect to the elder. Fuuko turned her head to the direction where her mother was standing as she sensed her presence then called out, "Mommy, is that you?"

"Yes honey it's me." Mrs. Kirisawa then went immediately to the side of Fuuko and hugged her then whispered, "I'm so sorry baby…I'm so sorry…"

"Okaasan, Daijobu…It's not your fault…I am okay mommy…blind but okay." Little Fuuko uttered with a smile against her mother's embrace. Mrs. Kirisawa tightened her hold on her daughter. The young boy took this as time for both the mother and child. He started to quietly leave the room but was stopped when Fuuko called out to him.

"Don't leave yet. Please." The young boy looked where the mother and child were. Mrs. Kirisawa smiled at him and beckoned him to stay for a while.

"Mommy…he is the boy who helped me."

"I know. I already met him while you were sleeping."

"Oh." Mrs. Kirisawa was about to say something again when her phone rang. She excused herself and went out of the room leaving the two children alone.

"Why did you try to leave right away?"

"I just thought to give you and your mother privacy."

"I see…have I thanked you already?"

"It doesn't matter. I did what I wanted to do."

"Still…thank you…even though I really could've handled those bullies myself." The boy chuckled.

"Of course."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No." The usual little Fuuko would have not believed that but that boy seemed to speak with all honesty so she did not try to rebut.

"I have to go. My sister might be looking for me."

"Okay."

"I shall see you again sometime. Goodbye, Kirisawa-san."

"Goodbye…" Little Fuuko stopped her bidding when she realized she did not know what the boy's name was.

"Wait!" Fuuko called on the boy who was almost out of the room. The boy stopped and turned around and responded, "Yes?"

"I don't know your name."

"I am Mitsui, Akito."

Fuuko bowed and said, "Mitsui-san…domo Arigatou gozaimasu." The young Akito acknowledge this then took his leave.

Back to reality…

"That was it?! It ended there?! What?!" Cried an obviously upset Ganko.

"Who said it was the end? I was just starting." Fuuko asked her younger sister with her perfectly shaped brow raised.

"B-but why did you stop?"

"Have you ever heard of taking a breath for a while? Give me a chance to rest Ganko we have all day! A little patience would do you good…you know what I mean?" Fuuko advised…no more of threatened (jokingly) her sister. Ganko knowingly sweat dropped and nodded in response.

"Good. Now, where was I? Ah yes…after the accident…"

* * *

_Crash! _Potteries, dishes, furniture…broken…

"Yamitte otousan!!!! Stop hurting okaasan! Onegai!" A small frightened young Fuuko pleaded with tears in her eyes. Fuuko's father picked Fuuko up as if she was just a paper by her collar and glared at her.

"Who are you calling father? I don't have a blind and weak daughter. Now leave me and your whore mother and go to a corner and weep!" Fuuko was thrown by her father to the floor.

"Fuuko!" Fuuko's mother raced to her side but Yoshiro stopped her by grabbing her clothes.

"Now where do you think you are going? We are not finished yet my dear whore."

"Yoshiro, why don't you believe what I say? I am not having an affair!"

"Lie! Why don't you just admit it!"

"I would not give any reason to something that does not need to be justified because…" Fuuko's mom was cut short when she was hit on the face and fell on the floor.

"You no good woman!" Yoshiro tugged at her hair to bring her face to face with him. He saw that his wife's mouth was bleeding at the simple sight of it his anger suddenly subsided…

"A-akane…God, what have I done! My dear wife…I have hurt you once again…" Akane (the name of Fuuko's mom) the loving wife that she is tried to get up and comfort her husband.

"Yoshiro, it is okay…you are just drunk that's all…"

"No it is not! Stop being too damn nice Akane!" Yoshiro shouted and pushed her away.

"But Yoshiro…"

"I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving."

"Yoshiro please! Don't leave us!" Akane pleaded.

"I must! I don't deserve you and I…I am having an affair with another woman. I don't love you anymore Akane." With that Yoshiro left without bothering to get his clothes and walked into the cold rainy night.

"Yoshiro!!!" Akane cried out loud but Yoshiro did not hear her. She slumped down and cried hard. She then felt a small warm hand on her shoulder.

"Okaa-san…Otou-san left for good did he?" Akane shook her head and took her daughter in her arms and whispered with a shaky voice, "Gomen ne Fuuko…I could not make him stay…"

"It's okay mama…maybe this is the best…for all of us." The little Fuuko spoke like a grown up.

"I am…lucky to have such a strong child like you…" Akane whispered and hugged her daughter tightly and cried.

"Daijobu okaa-san…I will always be by your side."

"Gomen ne Fuuko…your mother could not be strong enough for you…I am a failure…"

"Mama…please don't say that…it's okay…" Fuuko lovingly stroked her mother's hair fighting back her tears. _I will be strong for the both of us…I promise._

* * *

A week after the incident Fuuko went back to school. During recess time Fuuko sat at one of the benches in front of her school under a big sakura tree. _I guess I cannot do anything much…hmmm…I wonder where those jerks went? They should be bothering me by now…but then again…I would not be able to put up a fight…although I have quiet adjusted with my blindness I still can't do much. This is really going to be difficult for me. I…_Fuuko's thoughts were cut when she felt someone approach her. She readied herself just in case it was Sefuru and his gang.

"I see your fighter instinct is good. But I am not your enemy." A young boy chuckled.

"Mi-mitsui-san?"

"Hai." Hearing this response Fuuko relaxed.

"You are very trusting you know. You should never put your guard down if you really want to be a good fighter." Fuuko abruptly tensed up again. Mitsui once again laughed.

"I was kidding Kirisawa-san."

"Are playing with me Mitsui?!" Fuuko threatened. Mitsui took a deep breath.

"No. I was merely cheering you up. You seem so serious a while ago."

"I was? I was only thinking…did I look that troubled?" Fuuko felt Mitsui smile.

"What are smiling about?" Fuuko hissed.

"I find your innocence amusing, yet somewhere within, you are actually mature for your age." Fuuko felt her face heat up. She tried to fight it.

"You talk nonsense Mitsui." Fuuko said trying to make it sound cold.

"Do I? I am sorry if I cannot please such a girl as you. I guess I have to practice my skills in dealing with you then."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No."

"Are you here to make fun of me?"

"No." Mitsui firmly answered again. Fuuko was running out of questions and she was getting frustrated.

"Then why are you here?"

"I just want to be your friend."

"…" Fuuko was dumbfounded for no one has ever wanted to be her friend….but…

"You must be joking. Everyone in this school does not want to be my friend. Even just being near me makes them sick."

"I am not everyone."

"I don't believe you and you can't make me."

"I am not forcing you to be my friend. But even though you don't believe me I will still call you a friend and I will always be by your side."

"Hmph. As if I would allow you to. I don't trust you or anybody else in this school. And you were the one who said it yourself…I should not put my guard down."

"You are really one tough girl and a smart one too. I guess I just have to earn your trust then."

* * *

**_Back to reality…_**

"What!? You turned him down! You really are something nee-chan!"

"I did not turn him down…it was more like a challenge!"

"Really?" Ganko asked with a knowing look.

"Alright! Alright! I was being stubborn then and being hard but what was a girl who was friendless all her toddler years to do when one day a boy helps her and wants her to be his friend?!"

"I say grab him and say…YES! YES! YES!" Cried out Ganko with starry eyes.

"I say that is being stupid."

"What?! I mean come on nee-chan…he was a very nice boy and smart and…and…he seems to be the handsome type and he rescued you and he WANTED you to be his friend…I mean seriously you should have felt lucky…for a boyish girl like you to experience that…"

"What did you say?!" Asked a fuming Fuuko. Ganko sweat dropped.

"I-I did not…ne nee-chan, it was a mistake…go-gomen…" Stuttered Ganko moving away from the wind goddess.

"Hmm…it better be…demo…I was a boyish brat back then. Heh. I was playing with you." Fuuko winked at her sister.

"I almost died there nee-chan!"

"Hahahahahaha! You should know me by now sis." Ganko pouted then said, "I still say that you should have accepted his friendship."

"One thing you should learn about me…when I was young it was really hard for me to trust people. But he changed all that."

"You mean you became friends?!"

"Baka! I said it from the start that we were friends…we were like best buds and…"

"Was he handsome?" Ganko asked out of the blue. Fuuko sweat dropped. Then replied while scratching her head.

"How would I know? I was blind remember? Demo...people said...everyone said he was a really goodlooking boy. And that I believe was true for even before we became friends he was mighty popular among almost the whole female population in school."

"You mean like Mikagami-niisan's popularity?" Ganko once again starry eyed asked.

"Well...you could say that."

"I can't believe you were not able to see how he looks like..."Ganko immediately stopped as she noticed the air became dense. She looked at her sister who was smiling a while ago wearing a sad face and staring at the window. "Nee-neechan...I-I..." Fuuko wearily smiled and softly said.

"Thank you for reminding me Ganko."

"Y-you mean you never got to see his face?" Once again Ganko's curiousity got the better of her...but the question was out so she just had to wait for the answer. _Baka Ganko! _Ganko mentally kicked herself. Fuuko then sadly replied.

"Never...he left the day before I got my sight back."

* * *

TBC

Well…how was it? Thrilling? Boring? Yeah I know it was not Tokiya…but Tokiya will come in the story!!! Promise you that. This is a…well you know the pairing!!! LOL. If you want me to continue…you know what to do. BTW…if there are errors and such don't mind them too much…I am lazy to read it all again…but I will try my very best in checking it when I have the time. Thanks sooo much!


	3. Chapter 3: Waltz to Goodbye

**Destined Childhood**

Chapter three is here!!! Before that…my dear reviewers!!!

**Eirist-chan**- It's cute? Really? Hehe…thanks Yeah it was sad for her not to see Mitsui's face but it has to be that way. Here's the update!

**Nils- **Actually…the boy is…hahaha…nah I won't just say it. :D It will be a ToFu…it already is! Heh. Oh, it is alright I won't get offended just hurt…LOL! Of course not silly! I welcome comments such as that. But I am aware that there are grammatical errors because I made chapter 2 in a rush…but then again excuses should not be made. :D I will try to edit it if I get industrious again. ;) In the mean time I'll try my best not to commit errors. Hope you'll like this chap darl!

**SnowCharms-** Fuuko cried for him? Hmmm… Just read on!

**Yanagichyan**- Ehehe… Mitsui's identity will remain a mystery until the end. I guess it's up to you if you'd like to know who he really is.

**Kunoichixxkanna**- It was awesome? Really? Thanks. I really don't plan on stopping there unless people wouldn't want to read my work anymore… here's the update!

**winoa fuuko huel 13****- **I really intended to leave a hanger! Heh … Akito Mitsui reminds you of Tokiya Mikagami? Hmm…let's see…ehehe..all I could say is you are one intuitive person. ;)

**Blackrose2005****- **hehe…love it? Thanks I'll try my best to make you love it more

**judy-chan****- **here is the next chappie!

**sexy.butterfly**-I tried to update as fast as I could. Hope you like it.

_**Thanks for the reviews!!! **_

* * *

**Chapter 3 **_**Waltz to Goodbye**_

"He left?! Why?"

"I as well don't know the reason. He just told me he had to."

"But that's just…just so wrong…he just left you?"

"No, he was not that kind of person…before he left he gave me a very memorable moment."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You see it was like this…" Fuuko chuckled as she started to explain her story "as I said we became best friends. We were always together and we did things together like going to school, eating, studying, and we even joined the same club…and that supposed club was the drama club."

"Drama club?" Ganko asked in disbelief. Fuuko laughed.

"As weird as it may sound yes, what you heard was right….drama club. Heck, Akito and I were…would you believe I was claimed to be a good actress! Akito and I were the perfect pair…well that was what they said. We made friends in the drama club. And they accepted me for who I am. At first I thought they just befriended me because of my friendship with Akito but then later on I realized they actually sincerely cared for me and they even teased me about being Akito's girlfriend and that I was just too proud to claim to be such…anyway, going back…the drama club became Akito's and my second home…family. But even if we made good acquaintances in the drama club a lot of people in the school still despised…me. But I did not care because Akito and I became really close and here we found our song…"

"Your song?"

"Yes…we had a song. Our secret song. Only the two of us knew."

"Th-that is sooo sweet!!!!" Ganko screamed in delight with hearts and stars around her. And then she added, "What is your song?"

"That will remain secret. Akito and I swore that no one else should know of our song. And if ever I did tell you, you would not know it."

"Oh really? I am a master when it comes to music! From the oldest to the latest just name it and I will tell you and even sing it to…"

"Na-ah. You'll never know because it was a song that is unheard of."

"And why is that? Maybe that song sucks?"

"You wish. It is unheard of because, he composed it. Akito wrote our song." Ganko was left with her mouth hanging open. Fuuko laughed at the state where her sister was. She could not believe that such a story could make her sister change emotions every turn of the story. She snapped her fingers in front of Ganko's eyes. Ganko shook out from her reverie then she spoke up again.

"I can't believe it! A-a guy would do such a thing for you?" The smiling Fuuko narrowed her eyes and answered "Of course he would! Who could ever resist my charms?" Fuuko jokingly said. Ganko laughed hard on her stomach. Then Fuuko once again turned serious. Then she started to whisper, "I would never forget that night that he gave me that song."

* * *

FLASHBACK 

It was night time. The final rehearsal for the play that was to be showed the following day just ended. Everyone was tired. Akito and Fuuko were seated at the audience area taking a breather. They were the leads for the play which was about a young cold hearted prince and a servant girl who totally does not bow down to anyone not even the prince. It was a comedy actually but it ended tragically. In the end the prince falls for the servant girl but the servant girl dies because of poor health. But before the servant girl dies they get to dance a last waltz to goodbye. Akito leaned his head at the head rest of the chairs as he closed his eyes to rest. Fuuko was silently thinking, her chin upon her palm. After a few minutes of silence Fuuko spoke up.

"Ne, Akito-kun are we not going to leave yet? There are no longer people here…and what's with us staying for a while?" Akito popped one eye open and smirked at her. "You'll find up soon." With that he stretched his small body and stood up. "Come, follow me." As he said this he took Fuuko's hand in his and led her away. Fuuko followed suite. Akito headed towards the grand piano at the side of the stage. Upon reaching the grand piano Akito guided Fuuko to sit down on the rectangular stool of the piano. When Fuuko was settled he sat down as well. Fuuko fingered the piano keys then asked "Akito what are we doing seated in front of the grand piano?"

"I am going to give you a gift." Akito coolly said.

"A gift?" Fuuko asked softly. A hint of surprise in her voice.

"Hai."

"What kind of gift? What for?"

"A gift of song…something for you to remember us" Akito gently smiled as he said this and then continued, "now that I have cleared that up, no more asking questions and just listen." Akito started to play the piano and after a few seconds he started singing. Fuuko was in trance. The music was beautiful and so was his voice and the words…

_You've helped me through so much,  
and i wanna thank you,  
I'll remember face,  
even though so many days  
have past,  
listen to what i've got to say..._

Though, we won't,  
see each other again,  
i want to say i'm greatful  
we met,  
But, before you leave,  
Just promise me one thing,  
Promise,  
You won't forget me...

'cause i'll never forget you

You were the one  
that i trust, 

_Though, we won't,  
see each other again,  
i want to say i'm greatful  
we met,  
But, before you leave,  
Just promise me one thing,  
Promise,  
You won't forget me..._

cause i'll never forget you  


_You taught me so many things,  
i only hope that one day  
we'll meet,  
And i wish, i could've told you  
this before you left...  
_

_Though, we won't,  
see each other again,  
i want to say i'm greatful  
we met,  
But, before you leave,  
Just promise me one thing,  
Promise,  
You won't forget me..._

'cause i'll never forget you...  
  
As the song ended Fuuko was nearly in tears. Akito remained silent for a while. Then Fuuko spoke up.

"Baka, Akito-chan! That was a stupid song. I don't cry!"

"Was it? Why am I seeing you are almost in tears?" Akito teased.

"Am not!" Fuuko huffed.

"Fine…you really hate it that much?" Akito asked in a serious tone all of a sudden. Fuuko felt the change of mood of her best friend.

"Of course…I don't hate it! It's just….it's just…"

"It's just?"

"So sad…"

"Sad?" Fuuko nodded. Then replied, "It's like you are saying goodbye…"

"Don't be a fool Fuuko. I am not saying goodbye. The message I wanted to instill in that thick head and stubborn heart of yours is that no matter what happens you will always be with me."

"It still sounds like a farewell song."

"Fine. Whatever you say." Akito started to stand up while muttering things under his breath when Fuuko suddenly held his hand then whispered, "Arigatou…Akito…you will also be in my heart always…I will never forget your gift…_our song_….forever I'll treasure it…here." Fuuko took Akito's hand and brought it to the place where her heart is. Akito smiled then ruffled Fuuko's head. Fuuko's sweet mood quickly shifted to being annoyed she pushed Akito's hand away.

"Stop doing that! I am not a dog!" Fuuko protested.

"But you are my junior." Akito teased.

"I never called you sempai! And even so, you don't have the right to do that!"

"Why not? I like doing it." Akito replied and tried reaching out to Fuuko's head again to annoy her more. But then Fuuko abruptly stood up and shouted, "Well I hate it when you do it!" Because of this Akito was caught off guard and lost his balance he grabbed Fuuko's arm to stabilize his self but Fuuko was also caught off guard so they both ended up falling. Akito embraced Fuuko to shield her from the fall. They ended on the ground Fuuko on top of Akito while in his arms.

"Aki-to…" Fuuko softly mouthed. Akito opened his eyes and found his self face to face with Fuuko. He was staring straight in Fuuko's distant eyes…for some reason he felt sad. For a moment they remained in that position. Fuuko then broke the silence.

"Akito-chan…what do you think you are doing?" With this Akito was snapped back into reality. He did not release Fuuko right away instead he asked, "Fuuko, the day after tomorrow…you will once again regain your sight right?"

"Hai." With this Akito released her. Fuuko pushed herself away from him and sat beside him. Akito remained lying down on the floor his arms behind his head as he looked at the ceiling.

"Why did you ask?" asked Fuuko.

"Just want to know."

"I see." Another moment of silence.

"Akito…" Fuuko once again broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"I'm nervous."

"Nervous? For tomorrow's show?"

"No…"

"Ah…don't worry about it. You will get it back." Akito comfortingly said knowing fully well what Fuuko was talking about.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I told you…just believe."

"Will you be there when I get to see again?" For some reason Akito could not give a definite answer. He wanted so badly to say that of course he would be there but instead he replied, "Is it important for me to be there? What's important is when that day comes you face it all with courage, be strong, and be happy that you have regained what you lost." Fuuko kept silent. Akito sat up and faced Fuuko with a smile.

"It's getting late. We better head home for tomorrow is our big day. Let's go?" Akito said offering his hand to Fuuko. Fuuko took it and they both headed home together.

* * *

_**The Night of the Show…**_

Fuuko was being prepped up in her dressing room. _Strange…I don't feel Akito's presence at all…where is he? _Just then outside Fuuko's dressing room…

"What?! What do you mean he's not coming?!" Shouted the director to his assistant. The assistant whispered to his ear and all the director could mutter was an "oh". Then he sighed and said, "I guess nothing could be done... Natsume! (The understudy for the lead role) Get dressed! You'll take Mitsui-san's place."

"H-hai!"

"Everyone! Why are you just standing there?! Move! We have a show to open in 30 minutes!"

Back inside Fuuko's dressing room…

"Was what I heard right? A-Akito's not coming?" Fuuko asked one of her friends in the drama club. Her friend nodded with uncertainty.

"W-why?"

"We don't know Fuuko-chan…that's what we wanted to ask you as well..."

"…" _Akito_

"Fuuko-chan…daijobu?" Asked one of her friends worriedly. Fuuko wanted so much to wring her friends neck and scream of course not! But then being the Fuuko she is she just smiled and replied, "I am fine. Don't worry; I am sure Akito has a good reason for not being here. In any case…the show must go on no matter what ne?" Fuuko finished with her best stage smile that no one can see through…except for one…but then again as Fuuko said the show must go on and go on she did. She put up a wonderful performance. After the show she quickly changed to her outdoor clothes for the director told her that many would want to see her in the lobby. In the lobby everyone greeted her and she in return gratefully thanked them. After a while the lobby which was packed with well wishers soon became almost empty. The ones who were left was the director, Fuuko, and Fuuko's mom but later on after having a short chat with Fuuko and Mrs. Kirisawa the director took his leave as well leaving the mother and child.

"Let's go home Fuuko? It must have been a tiring day for you and tomorrow is another big day for you." Akane Kirisawa lovingly said to her daughter…in somewhat a cheering up way for she knew that her daughter was sad inside.

"Mama…can I go back inside the theater for a while? I just want to feel it for the last time." Fuuko's mom sadly smiled fully understanding her daughter…earlier after the show Fuuko announced to the everyone in the drama club with her along that it was the last performance she will ever perform because she felt that when she regains her sight back she wouldn't be the same anymore.

"Of course Fuuko. Take your time. I'll just be waiting for you here."

"Thank you mama."

_**Inside the theater…**_

Fuuko stood in the middle aisle. She stood in the center of everything and succumbed the feeling…everything about the theater…all the memories…she then found herself walking towards the stage. She climbed the stairs and went to the grand piano. She felt the piano with her fingers…and remembered Akito's gift. _So it was really a song of goodbye…_she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and sighed. She turned back to the way she came from and was about to descend the stairs when…

"Congratulations Fuuko…for a wonderful performance." A not so unfamiliar voice called out from the darkness.

"What are you doing here...Akito?" Fuuko said coldly after regaining from shock.

"I came to congratulate…"

"Liar." Fuuko rudely cut him off. Akito sighed.

"Fuuko…I am so sorry for not making it to our show…" Fuuko said nothing. Akito walked towards her and stopped directly behind her and took Fuuko in his arms. Fuuko was shocked. She tried to pry away from Akito but Akito held on to her more. She kept on struggling just then Akito whispered to her ear.

"Please Fuuko…listen to me…for once…" Fuuko stopped moving…she immediately felt that it was serious. When Fuuko relaxed in his embrace Akito continued, "I did not want this to happen…it all happened so fast…I cannot tell you everything…but one day I'll be able to tell you…but for now all I can do is…to say goodbye…" Fuuko felt herself weaken.

"Fuuko, I am not leaving you…I am not ending anything…please understand…" Fuuko was confused…but then she made herself think that she should trust Akito after all he is her best and only true friend. She slowly turned around and faced Akito and smiled. She placed her right hand on Akito's right cheek and said, "Baka…when did I not understand you? You have always been full of mysteries. Whatever your reason may be I need not know…just promise me one thing…"

"What promise would that be?"

"Be safe so that one day we could meet again."

"I'll try." Akito half humouredly replied. Fuuko playfully punched Akito. Akito caught her arm and pulled her to him and once again whispered in her ear. "You better change that tomboyish attitude of yours or else you won't get any boyfriends in the future." Fuuko felt herself blush for the first time. Akito smirked. Fuuko tried to push Akito away but once again Akito held her tight, "not yet...you still owe me one dance…"

"Huh?" As an answer to this music started to play. _That music _Fuuko thought_…_the music that played was the music in the play in the scene where the prince and the servant girl danced for the last time. Before Fuuko could protest Akito started to lead her.

_**Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory**_

Fuuko at first was tensed up…_what's wring with me? This is not the first time…_Akito feeling Fuuko's uneasiness held her in a gentler way. _  
__  
__**Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
Just remember me**_

_I should snap out of this and enjoy our dance_….with that Fuuko started to go with the dance. _  
__  
__**I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun**_

Fuuko and Akito waltzed their way through the stage like a real prince and his princess. They were in their own world…

**_I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky_**

**_As long as I still can reach out, and touch you  
Then I will never die_**

**_Remember, I'll never leave you  
If you will only  
Remember me_**

_**  
**_Fuuko felt light. But then she realized that the song was about to end and she felt complete sadness…she felt empty knowing that their dance would not last long. Little did she know Akito was feeling twice as she did

_**  
Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory**_

. _**  
**_Unknown to both of them, they were slowly coming to a stop as the song was nearing its end.

_**  
Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
I live forever  
Remember me**_

They came to a complete stop. They just stood there both looking distant with their eyes hidden behind their bangs. Unconsciously Akito held Fuuko's chin and lifted her face towards him and touched her lips with his…

_**Remember me  
Remember... me...**_

Their waltz to goodbye has ended…and it was sealed with the most innocent kiss of all…their first kiss…a kiss from the heart…

It was after a few seconds before Fuuko and Akito realized what had transpired between them. When they did both pulled away from each other immediately. Backs turned from each other. Fuuko was blushing furiously while touching her lips Akito on the other hand was impassive. Fuuko was starting to panic when Akito spoke up.

"Gomen Fuuko…I did not know what came over me…but I just felt that it was right…arigatou…for everything…sayonara Fuuko." Akito started walking away. Fuuko panicked even more. _What am I going to do?! _Out of impulse Fuuko ran towards Akito and embraced from behind.

"F-fuuko…"

"Please come back again…when the time comes…I'll be waiting for you…"

"Thank you Fuuko…but…don't wait for me too long…always be happy…when you regain your sight find your way and try making people happy like you always made me happy…don't stain your beautiful face with tears because of undeserving people" Akito turned to Fuuko one last time and kissed her on her forehead and whispered, "Goodbye" for the last time and then walked into darkness. When Akito was gone Fuuko fell to the floor and for the last time cried hard.

* * *

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Ganko loudly bawled out. 

"Ganko!!! Would you quiet down?! The neighbors might hear you!!!" Fuuko frantically cried out trying to make Ganko stop crying.

"B-but…I-I…c-can't h-help it!!!!!!!!! I-it's sooo saadddd!! WAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ganko continued crying despite her sister's plea.

""For goodness sake Ganko that happened a long time ago!! Approximately 9 years ago!" (Fuuko now being 18 she was 9 when that incident happened.)

"D-don't you miss him? D-don't you want to see him again?" Ganko asked in between sniffs.

"Well…I used to miss him badly and really want to see him but then as time went by and because of my friendship with Recca and Domon after he left I was able to somehow get my mind of him. And I am not a child anymore to think that I will always have a fairy tale ending. If we will meet, we will meet. Let destiny handle our fate."

"That's sooo stupid." Ganko blurted out. "It's like you said that you already forgot him." Ganko said in a snobbish manner.

"What?! That's not the way it is! And he was the one who told me not to wait for him too long."

"Still. Hmph." Ganko crossed her arms.

"Ganko…wait why am I reasoning with you? You ungrateful brat! I told you my story and now you get mad with me. Fine. Suite yourself. But you better keep that promise of yours or else." Fuuko threatened towering over Ganko. Ganko shrank in fear.

"H-hai…" Replied Ganko. Just then the doorbell rang. Ganko sweetly smiled. Fuuko grunted and shouted, "I'll get it!" Before disappearing out the door of their room Fuuko gave Ganko the "I'll get back to you later" look. Ganko sweat dropped and thought "What else is there to deal with?"

_**Downstairs, front door of Kirisawa residence…**_

Fuuko opened the door and came face to face with a girl that seemed quite familiar but she could not her finger to who she is and where they met.

"Yes?"

"Kirisawa, Fuuko? Is that really you?"

"Who are you? Why do you know my name?" Fuuko directly asked.

"Ehehehe…it seems you have not changed one bit Kirisawa-san. You still are as tough as ever…I am Sakura, Mikan…from the drama club…former secretary…one of your assistants?" Now it all made sense to Fuuko.

"Ah!!! Mikan-chan!!!" Fuuko suddenly jumped on Mikan and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"It is soo good to see you again! You have changed so much!" Fuuko continued while still crushing Mikan in her deathly embrace.

"Y-you too Fuuko-chan…uh Fu-fuuko?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't breath…" Upon realizing that she was actually using all her unlady like strength in hugging Mikan, Fuuko immediately pulled away and scratched her head and apologized. "Ehehehe…gomen…" Mikan smiled. "It's okay." Silence. Fuuko then realized that they were just standing in the doorstep. She embarrassedly smiled for her foolishness and invited Mikan in. But Mikan said that she just came by to give something and not really planning to stay long because she has another place to go to. Fuuko understood. Mikan handed her a white envelop.

"Eh? What's this?"

"Read to find out. Ja, Fuuko-chan. We are looking forward in seeing you there" Mikan said with a smile then left leaving a confused Fuuko. Fuuko shrugged and then went back inside her house and went up to her room where Ganko was waiting for her.

"Who was at the door nee-chan?" Asked Ganko.

"An old friend…from the drama club…"

"Really?!"

"Really."

"You don't seem to be happy about it…hey what's that?" Ganko asked a she noticed Fuuko playing around with the envelop.

"I don't know…and I don't think I like to find out."

"Open it!!!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel like it."

"Aww come on Fuuko-nee!!! Please?!" Ganko pleaded for the nth time that day. Fuuko sighed. "Fine. You open it." Fuuko unenthusiastically said as she threw the card towards Ganko.

"Yey!!!" Cried in delight. Upon catching the card she gave no mercy and tore open the envelop. Fuuko sweat dropped.

"EEEEKKKK!!!" Cried Ganko.

"What?! What is in it?!" Fuuko said in panic.

"I-it's an invitation to a-a reunion party!!!!!!!!!!" Exclaimed Ganko with excitement written all over her face.

"For goodness sake Ganko! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Gomen! I just can't believe that of all days for this invitation has arrived…it has to be this day!"

"What are you talking about Ganko?"

"It seems destiny is starting to bring you to your fate!"

"Huh? What is that invitation for?" Fuuko asked snatching the invitation from Ganko's hand and she read out loud…

"Dear Miss Kirisawa Fuuko (the best child actress of our time)

You are cordially invited to Drama Club's reunion batch '99. Hoping to be graced by your presence. Looking forward to see you. Bring a Date!!! Attire: Cocktail " After reading Fuuko snorted. "Hah! Like I go to such parties!"

"But you must go!"

"Why should I? You know I never came to like such gatherings."

"Baka-neechan! You must go simply because you might see _Him _there!"

"Highly impossible. No one has heard from him ever since."

"You'll never know…" Silence.

"Do you think…he could…nah! Impossible!" Fuuko erased the stupid thought from her head. She does not want to keep her hopes up. For even if he was there…she might not be able to recognize him…or the other way around.

"You would never know unless you go there."

"I'll think about it."

"B-but nee-chan…" Ganko's rambling was interrupted when the phone rang. Fuuko took the opportunity to escape Ganko's pleas and ran out to the hallway immediately.

"Hello?" Answered Fuuko. "Oh, Recca. It's you. Why did you call? Really? Ok. Meet you there. Bye." Fuuko returned to her room and did not bother to look at her sister as she told her that they are going to Recca's house right away for some quality time together since it was a boring day after all. And the heat has already subsided. Ganko had no chance to protest and was forced to follow her sister.

* * *

_**Recca's residence…**_

Everyone was there. As usual the so called monkeys as Mikagami Tokiya lovingly call them were as loud as ever. Tokiya remained silent throughout the whole meal quietly observing the apes as they chattered loudly with no care in the world. (They were having an afternoon snack.) All of a sudden the topic that they were all discussing about turned into a very unique direction.

"Hey Fuuko! Remember that drama club we had at school?" Asked Recca out of the blue. Fuuko who was drinking her tea choked on it. Yanagi soothed her by rubbing her back. Ganko's eyes were starting to fire up with interest.

"W-what about it?" Fuuko asked back recovering from choking.

"I heard they are having a re-union."

"So? Why are you telling me this? As if I'm interested with it."

"I don't know. I actually received an invitation to it too. I don't know why. I'm not even part of that club. But they said that friends of alumni members are invited as well…but I don't remember having a friend in the drama club…do you?" Fuuko almost choked again this time with her saliva. _Damn it! This day just keeps getting better and better._

"Fuuko-chan, are you okay?" Yanagi worriedly asked.

"Eheheh….I'm fine Yanagi. No need to worry about me. I'll just go to the bathroom to refresh myself." With that Fuuko hastily left the room. She left in a hurry that she did not notice that something fell off her pocket and it just so happens it fell where Mikagami Tokiya was seated.

**_Outside Recca's house…_**along the side of the house Fuuko was leaning on one of the rectangular wooden posts. She was breathing hard and thinking deeply that she did not notice someone approaching.

"Miss Kirisawa Fuuko…best child actress…I did not know monkeys could act." A cold voice rang into Fuuko's head.

"W-what?! W-who…Mi-chan?!"

"You act as if you've seen a ghost. Having too many thoughts that your monkey brain could not handle?" Tokiya sardonically remarked. Fuuko glared at him.

"Snooping into someone's invitation is also unlike you ice man." Retaliated Fuuko. _Touché. _Tokiya smirked.

"It couldn't be helped that I had to waste my time looking at the invitation to find out who it belongs to…unfortunately it had to belong to a purple haired monkey who is such an ungrateful brat for instead of thanking me threw insults at me for returning her invitation. But I suppose not much could really be expected from monkeys. After all they do not have manners."

"Tell yourself that Mi-chan. Now hand me that stupid invitation."

"No. You better ask nicely."

"Never."

"Oh? You really don't like this that much? I guess I better show this to your monkey friends then and make them give it to you instead…but you would not want that do you?" Tokiya teasingly said.

"Mikagami you sly…"

"Better make your mouth produce nice words monkey or else I would no longer have the patience to deal with you…" Fuuko grunted…_I really have no choice do I? Better get this over with…_Fuuko took a deep breath and said…

"Please Mi-chan…can I have my invitation back?" Tokiya triumphantly smirked and handed Fuuko the invitation.

"Here you go monkey." Fuuko quickly snatches it from his hand and stuck her tongue out. Tokiya just snorted and turned and walked away. Before totally disappearing form the walk way Tokiya said to Fuuko, "Something must really be bothering you today Kirisawa. I cannot believe you did not take a fight. Put that smug look from your face. It doesn't suite you. Whatever your problem is face it. And don't worry I won't tell a soul about your acting stint." With that Tokiya disappeared.

Fuuko can't help but feel encouraged to go to the party. There was something with what Mikagami said…and she remembered what Ganko said to her earlier…

"_It seems destiny is starting to bring you your fate!"_

But what is my fate? There is only one way to find out…

**TBC**

* * *

The song that "Akito" supposedly composed is an original composition entitled "**_Never Forget You_**"  
of a dear reviwer...special thanks to _**kunoichixxkanna **_for volunteering and creating a wondeful piece. I don't know how to thank you!!!!

**The song in the last waltz of Aki-chan and Fuu-chan is entitled _Remember an OST of the movie Troy..._**

**Ohohohohoho!!! Heh...I rushed this chap a bit...NO I DID NOT PROOF READ...read at your own risk...too busy to edit... how was it? You know what to do...**


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Endings?

**Destined Childhood**

**I always forget the disclaimer...**

**FOR IS NOT MINE…I wish it were though. **

_Hey dear reviewers! Thanks so much for your encouragement and support. I really appreciate it and it makes me want to write more. _

**Eirist-chan**: sweet eh: D Everything about Akito will be soon revealed. I myself though am not that sure when. Heh. Surprise you? I'll try. : )

**Chie­ tomorii**: You are having an intuition? Oh cool. :D Hahaha. Good for you! Here's the update!

**9081**: Thanks : D Update's here!

**Khryzle-chan**: I don't have any idea if you read this or not yet…hehe. But there is another story almost the same as this…but it was written a long time ago. I read it from the _Fuuko Shrine _site of course by a different author, it was only short but it was really sweet! Err…why is Mi-chan a jerk? Or is it another Mi-chan you are talking about? LOL. : D But yeah Mi-chan can really be a jerk. : )

**Sexy.butterfly**: Thanks! Here's more: D

**Syrica**: Hahahahahahaha! I will update…NOW: D Love you former seatmate.

**Lady Lyris**: I hope now is soon enough. : ) You're excited to know who Akito is? Why, he is Akito! LOL. Kidding. Me too I'm excited. : D

**Unheard**: When I asked for constructive criticism you really gave it! Wahahahahahaha! Thanks so much. I'll try doing it. : D

**Obsessed dreamer**: Hehe. Hai. Sakura Mikan from Gakuen Alice. Gomen. When I wrote this chapter I was currently engrossed in watching Gakuen Alice that the only names that kept running in my mind were their names. Hehe. Let's just make them as guest characters here. Hahaha. Mitsui of Slam Dunk eh? LOL. Thanks: )

**SnowCharms**:How much money do you bet on it? Hahahahaha! Kidding darl! Don't keep your hopes up though… ; )

**Nils**: Did I stop at the most interesting point? Sorry I did not know. Haha! Was the flashback really that sentimental and sweet? Aww…I really tried to make it good. Glad you liked it. Here's the update! I tried to update as fast as I could. : D Hope you like this chappie.

**Bubi**: Bitin ba? Hirap tapusin eh. Heh, Yeah I definitely rushed it: D I love you too Bubi. hugs and kiss

**Gwen**: Thanks for reading. : ) I do hope you continue reading. : ) Gosh. Well, do you really want me to answer that? I suppose not. That would just forfeit the purpose of the plot ne: D Yes Mikan Sakura of Gakuen. I just borrowed them for a while. I had been crazy about Gakuen Alice when I wrote chapter 3. : ) The same reason with obsessed dreamer.

**Satomika:** Yeah Gakuen Alice...hahahahahhahaha! I suggest you read on:P

**Luvnstuff04: **Thank you for bugging me to update this! Hahahahahhaha! Kidding! But anyhow thanks for the reviews! This one is thanks to you. :P Hope you like it.

**Midnight Solitaire: **Thanks! Heee. Here's the update!

**Blackrose2005: **Aww it's okay! Better late than never:D Perfect ei? Hahaha...not really! Enihoo...yeah I agree with you... SCHOOL KILLS! And you can't be too sure... LOL XD... thanks:D

And again...SPECIAL THANKS to **kunoichixxkanna **for the original song in chapter III! mwahugs ;)

Well, that's done. Now on to the story: D Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4 **

_**Dealing with Destiny**_

It had been exactly four hours since they got home from Recca's house. They all decided to go home after having dinner. They planned on staying there only until the sun sets but they ended up staying longer meaning darkness completely loomed above them when they realized they should have went home hours ago. Kagerou then invited them to eat dinner there as well since it was already late and she figured they might be hungry already. They finished dinner at 8:00 in the evening. Now it was 12 midnight…a holy hour when everyone was supposedly sleeping since it was a hot tiring day after all. But one purple headed girl couldn't even make her eyes close…she was sure she was exhausted after a long tiring hot day. Instead of sleeping she was wide awake and mentally talking with herself.

_Kuso! I should be sleeping like a log now! After running around chasing those bakas, Recca and Domon I should be damn exhausted! Therefore I should not be wide awake and thinking about nonsense right now! Argh! Sleep! Sleep! Argh! Must not think!_

Fuuko tossed and turned in her bed trying her best to tell herself to sleep. Unfortunately it did not work one bit because her mind chose to be busy thinking about the things that happened that day. Fuuko did not like it one bit. She took one of her pillows and covered her face with it thinking that it would make her damn mind shut up. Of course this did not work. She was desperate that she thought she ought to hit her head on the wall. But in the end it might just give her a bad case of headache or worse end up in the hospital. She moved to her right side then left...after a few minutes she sat up from irritation and pulled her hair like a girl gone crazy. Because of this her sister Ganko who currently shared a room with her woke up when the bed shifted and asked her what she was doing.

"N-neechan? What's wrong?" Asked a half awake Ganko.

"Nothing Ganko. Go to sleep." Fuuko sighed and ruffled Ganko's head. Ganko who was too tired to further inquire about the matter snuggled deeper into her warm blanket and returned to sleep. Fuuko sighed again and covered her face with her hands. _I guess there's no fighting this. It has been years since we parted from each other. No news from him from the day he left. No one knew where he was. I know it is too much to expect that he will show up…but then I really want to see him…to know what happened to him. But I don't want to keep my hopes up. But I really want to know and find out anything…anything about him…I guess I do have to go to that stupid party. _Fuuko sighed again and whispered in an inaudible tone "_Akito." _After some more thinking her mind eventually grew tired as well and allowed sleep to finally claim Fuuko.

_**The next day early in the morning…**_

The Kirisawa family was gathered in the small kitchen. Mrs. Kirisawa was preparing the breakfast while the two young Kirisawa's were waiting patiently for their breakfast to be served on the table. Ganko was busy playing with her stuffed toy while Fuuko remained silent her right arm propped on the table her chin resting upon her palm…obviously still sleepy with her drooping eyes. The silence was broken by Mrs. Kirisawa when she asked her two girls a question with a bright smile as she placed the food on the table.

"So, what plans do my two lovely daughters have today?"

"My friends and I are planning to go to the playground later this afternoon…can I go mommy?" Asked a cute innocent Ganko. She knew she need not make much effort for surely her mom would allow her. And she was definitely right.

"Of course hon." Replied Mrs. Kirisawa smiling at her newly adopted daughter then shifted her attention to her purple haired daughter. "How about you Fuuko? Any plans for today?" Fuuko just shook her head in reply.

"Oh?" Mrs. Kirisawa raised a knowing brow for she knows it is rare that her daughter did not have any plans. "Are you feeling well honey? You seem tired. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong mom. I just had a difficult time sleeping last night." Fuuko tiredly replied.

"Why did you have trouble sleeping? You never had problems in sleeping."

"I don't know…" Fuuko lied. Ganko snickered. Mrs. Kirisawa noticed this and asked, "Why are you snickering there Ganko? Do you know anything?" Ganko looked at her mom then to her sister who was glaring at her. She tried to erase the smug look on her face and answered. "I just remembered how Fuuko-nee struggled to make herself sleep last night…that's all…"

"I see." With this the Fuuko issue was settled and they all started eating. In the middle of their meal Ganko suddenly perked up.

"So Nee-chan… have you already decided on attending the reunion party of your drama club?" Before Fuuko could muster a reply their mother spoke up.

"Drama club? The drama club that you and that cute boy Akito used to act in?"

"Yes mom. That one. But Fuuko-nee does not want to go because she does not like to go to such parties." Ganko hurriedly answered for her sister. Fuuko looked away pretending not to hear anything.

"Really?" replied Mrs. Kirisawa in a somewhat interested tone. Fuuko knew that it was a bad sign. "Well I say you should go dear. It could be your chance to see Akito-san once again…after all I know how much you loved that boy and have not heard from him for God knows how long. I have a feeling that he will be there…and don't dare argue with me. This is what you call mother's intuition." Mrs. Kirisawa ended with stars in her eyes. Fuuko sighed.

"I won't argue with you mom because I already have decided last night that I will go to that party no matter how much I hate and no matter how much I don't want to keep my hopes up…I will go…and face my fate." Answered Fuuko with not much life…as if she was sad.

"Good then. Since that's settled…you said that you have no plans today right? Well, now you do because we are going to the mall to shop for a dress and shoes for you!" Mrs. Kirisawa said with glee. Fuuko sweat dropped, Ganko squealed.

"Can I come too mom?" asked a cheery Ganko.

"I thought you have a date with your friends?"

"I could cancel that. I really want to help out in dressing up Fuuko-nee…after all this is one rare occasion."

"That's good then! You and I will be your sister's stylists!" With that Mrs. Kirisawa and Ganko joined their hands together and did a dance.

_Oh, boy. I really don't like this. _Fuuko thought.

_**In the mall…**_

Mrs. Kirisawa and Ganko were excitedly walking towards a certain boutique dragging along a purple headed girl who was obviously not happy about it and crying out protests. Mrs. Kirisawa pretended not to hear her daughter while Ganko was busy thinking on what kind of dress would fit her nee-chan. They were too busy doing their own thing when they collided with someone. The collision was enough to send Mrs. Kirisawa flying backwards towards Fuuko who luckily was able to catch and steady her. Apparently, the person that they collided was in a hurry that she was not paying attention to where she was going as well. Good thing though the said person was the first to apologize because if not Fuuko would've strangled someone who knocks down her mom.

"Go-gomenasai!" The girl who seemed to be Fuuko's age said as she bowed down as a sign of apology to the one she collided with. Mrs. Kirisawa waved her off saying her apology as well. The girl then realized to whom she was talking to then exclaimed their names.

"Ah! Mrs. Kirisawa! Fuuko!"

"Eh? Mikan-chan!" Fuuko cried upon realizing who it was. Then asked, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Anou…" Mikan blushed. Fuuko raised her brow. Mikan then continued.

"You wouldn't believe this Fuuko-chan…I received a phone call…" Mikan stopped for a moment. Fuuko could not take the suspense so she said, "and what?"

"We haven't heard from him for years and we were thinking that it would be impossible for him to come…but…he called and said he was coming!" Mikan said with excitement building up inside her as well as those who were listening to the news.

"Who?!" Fuuko asked frantically.

"Mitsui-san!!!"

"Nani?!" Both exclaimed Mrs. Kirisawa and Ganko. While Fuuko in the other hand froze with her eyes as big as saucers and her mouth opened to a delicate shape of an "o". Shocked was an understatement.

"Isn't it great news Fuuko-chan?" Mikan looked at Fuuko then sweat dropped then continued, "Ehehehe…yeah I guess it is…well I would love to stay and chat but I have to spread the news! See you in the party Fuuko-chan! And good luck!" Mikan waved goodbye to the Kirisawa's and left without a trace.

It took minutes before Fuuko finally processed what she just heard. And when she was able to digest it her spirit went down a notch.

"Are you alright Fuuko?" Mrs. Kirisawa asked with worry.

"Nee-chan doesn't seem all happy about hearing that Mitsui-niichan is coming to the party…" Ganko unconsciously said her thoughts out loud that after saying everything she clasped her mouth but was surprised to hear a reply from Fuuko.

"You are right Ganko…not that I feel sad…I feel…confused…nervous…I don't know if I will be able to face him…I feel so unsure of myself…"

"Tut tut dear! You should not think that way! Mitsui-kun is a very dear friend of yours so you should not worry about anything…from what I know Mitsui would not like it when you think like that! Now, let us go and shop!!" With that Mrs. Kirisawa took hold of Fuuko's wrist and pulled her into one of the boutiques with Ganko trailing behind.

After hours of grueling picking and fitting they finally found the perfect dress and shoes for Fuuko. It was a short emerald colored halter dress made out of silk. It was tight fitting from the chest to the waist hugging every curve of Fuuko's curvaceous body then falls freely from the hips and stops 3 inches above her knee. The neckline is square giving it a conservative impression but the back screams sexiness as it plunges down half way her back in v-cut. Her shoes black strapped stilettos with emerald embellishments. Fuuko was a picture perfect Goddess the only thing missing was her smile.

* * *

After shopping Fuuko and Ganko separated from their mom and headed to Recca's house after receiving a message fromYanagi that there would be an important meeting to be held that night. As Fuuko and Ganko were walking to Recca's house Fuuko was deep in thought about what the meeting would be about. Ganko kept her silence. After a few minutes Fuuko and Ganko arrived in the Hanabishi residence where everyone was waiting for them in the living room. Yanagi welcomed her with her usual smile she in return Fuuko placed her happy mask as well…of course she is the last person who would want to worry anyone especially Yanagi. Ganko and Fuuko took their seat in one of the available sofas which happen to be where Tokiya was sitting. Ganko greeted her nii-chan while Fuuko did not give the ice man her usual greeting not only to Tokiya but to the other guys as well. But being the ice man that he is he just shrugged it off.

When everyone was settled Yanagi started the meeting. She cleared her throat then started, "Recca and I wanted to have this meeting because we have an announcement to make…"Yanagi took a deep breath. Recca gripped his Hime's hand then…

"Recca and I are getting married!" Yanagi shouted out with such glee. Everyone was speechless at first. Yanagi was starting to worry then she tried to explain.

"I know it's too early…you know being in High…"But Yanagi was not able to finish it when Fuuko spoke up.

"Ne, Yanagi-chan! No need for explanations! Heck, we knew the two of you would definitely end up going to the altar…well yeah we did not expect it this soon…demo…omedetou to the both of you! I wish you all the best!" With that Fuuko stood up from her seat and approached her best friends and gave them a hug while whispering words of joy to Yanagi and for Recca threats for his life if he fails to care and love Yanagi for the rest of his life. After Fuuko's greeting the rest followed. Fuuko stepped back and watch the happy moment unfold in front of her. She could not help but smile…but at the same feel sadness and envy. _Yanagi is so lucky…another wonderful chapter of her life has ended happily and another one is about to start…I wonder when will I get a happy beginning and ending? Enough of this…I should be happy for…_Fuuko's train of thoughts were interrupted when Yanagi called out her name.

"Oh Fuuko!" Yanagi called out.

"Hai?"

"I also heard something about you!" Yanagi cheerfully shouted out. Fuuko raised her brow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Everybody listen!" Everyone's attention was once again focused on Yanagi.

"I have learned that our very own Fuuko here was a very good actress in her childhood days and it was also said that Fuuko had a childhood sweetheart at that time and a very handsome one too!" Recca, Domon, and Kaoru had their moths hanging open while Tokiya remained indifferent. Kagehoushi just smiled. Ganko who knew about it just sweat dropped for she knows that her sister does not want to let anyone know about it. Fuuko on the other hand was in the brink of having a heart attack. Silence hung in the air. Then loud laughter broke it coming from the three monkeys named Recca, Domon, and Kaoru.

"Bwaahahahahahahahahahahah!!! Fu-fuuko?! Ac-tress?! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" Cried Recca in between laughs tears forming in his eyes with too much laughing.

"S-sweet-heart?! Hand-some?! M-must be a j-joke!" added Domon. Kaoru just kept laughing. Fuuko eventually sent the three into space and mumbled about having good for nothing childhood friend who know nothing about her. Yanagi sweat dropped, Tokiya shook his head, Ganko tamed her fuming sister. After venting her anger Fuuko marched out of the living room and went to the garden and took a seat in one of the stones near the pond. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and saw how sad her eyes were. She glared at her self for being so transparent lately. Then she looked again and found another image beside her reflection.

"What are you doing here?" Fuuko barked at the reflection not bothering looking at the real one.

"Hmph. Last time I recall this is a free country." Came a cold reply.

"Go on. Mock me. As if I care." Fuuko blurted out all of the sudden realizing too late on what she said. The other person raised a knowing brow.

"Mock you? I just came to see if the monkey is alright. But I did not know that she is a much worse condition. From the way I see it you do care about what people say about nowadays. There is something off about you Kirisawa." Fuuko was silent and kept her eyes down casted.

"You should forget about him." Tokiya spoke up all of a sudden. This got Fuuko's attention.

"Nani?!"

"Whoever, whatever that person is in your life…if that person is pulling you down like this it is better that you let go of that person. It is…very unhealthy." Fuuko was in disbelief. She just looked at Tokiya's image in the water with questioning eyes. Tokiya snorted and was about to turn around when Fuuko spoke up.

"Are you saying that for me or are you telling that to yourself to convince yourself about letting Yanagi go?" Fuuko unconsciously slipped. Tokiya narrowed his and locked gazes with the reflection of Fuuko then said without losing contact, "There is nothing that I am holding onto that I should let go of. What I said is for you." For some unknown reason Fuuko felt a chill ran up her spine. But she waved it off and smiled at Tokiya's reflection and said,

"It seems that I am not the only one who seems off lately. Talk about hearing advices from Mikagami Tokiya for two days now! You are really getting comfy around me. Ne Mi-chan?" Fuuko teased. Tokiya turned around so that Fuuko could not see him smirk with her sudden change of mood then said, "Whatever Kirisawa." Then walked away. Fuuko smiled stood up and caught up with Tokiya. She hooked her arm around his and _giggled_ when Tokiya glared at her but he did not take her arm off him and continued to walk.

"Ne, Mi-chan. Where are we going?" Teased Fuuko. Tokiya just rolled his eyes then said, "Give me a break monkey. You're making me sick." Fuuko just laughed in response. She doesn't know how it happened but all her worries a while ago seemed to have been washed away. When they got into the house Fuuko unhooked her arm from him and watched as Tokiya joined their other friends with a smile and later on joined in the fun as well. While having fun Fuuko was observing things around her and how she seemed to feel better. She knew who made her feel better… _Tokiya has changed a lot over the past years…and now I can't help but feel really comfortable around him and feel…contented. Now that I realize it Tokiya has changed a lot in me too…and…I am…starting to feel…different…I used to admire Mi-chan…and I thought it was just up to there…admiration for a comrade, friend, upperclassman…but…is it? If it is…what about Akito? I will be seeing him in a few days and…but that is still uncertain…but with Tokiya there is a lot more uncertainty…I don't know how Tokiya sees me…at least I know somehow the way Akito saw me and…he knew me well too…demo…argh!!! It is so damn complicated!!! What now?! And I thought everything will be alright! Why do I have to fall for ice block anyway?! Who and what is he to me?! He is nothing compared to Akito-kun right?! Argh! _

Fuuko's inner battle with her mind was stopped when her name was called up by Yanagi.

"Fuuko-chan? Daijobu?"

"Huh? Oh…ehehehehe….yeah." Fuuko laughed sheepishly for being caught drifting to space.

"Are you sure? You seem tired…you should go home and have some rest." Yanagi worriedly said.

"Daon't worry Yanagi-chan! I'm okay! Really! But you are right I am tired and I need sleep. I guess I'll go ahead! Congratulations again Yanagi-chan and Recca! Ja,minna!" Fuuko bade her farewell and left in a hurry.

"Fuuko-neechan! Matte!" Called out a panting Ganko who was obviously running after her. Fuuko on the other hand immediately stopped on her tracks and mentally scolded herself about her stupidity in forgetting Ganko. When Ganko caught up with her Fuuko started to walk again.

"Are you okay nee-chan?" Fuuko sighed at this question and replied lazily much to her annoyance, "Hai, hai, hai! How many times do I have to answer that questions to day?"

"Gomen ne nee-chan…it is just that…you really don't seem yourself today…"

"Then that only means one thing…and that is…I am NOT OKAY!" Fuuko shouted out loud. Ganko stopped on her tracks shocked with her sister's action. Fuuko sweat dropped and apologized immediately to her younger sister. Ganko accepted it right away claiming that it was her fault. Fuuko heaved a deep breath and said, "That felt nice…" she then looked at her sister and they both shared a hearty laugh.

When they arrived home the Kirisawa sisters arrived home they immediately did their night rituals and went to sleep.

_**The following day…**_

"Fuuko dear!!! You have mail!" Called out Mrs. Kirisawa early in the morning. Fuuko stretched herself and made a big yawn. She had a wonderful sleep.

"From who is it mom?" Fuuko asked in response.

"I don't know honey just come down here!" Ganko who still sleeping stirred in her sleep because of the shouting.

"N-nee-chan…w-what's all the commotion about?" Asked a still sleepy Ganko as she stifled a yawn.

"Nothing Ganko…just go back to sleep." And go back to sleep Ganko did. Fuuko sat up from her bed and went out of her room to go downstairs. The aroma of breakfast welcomed her. She felt really good that day. Mrs. Kirisawa handed her the envelope. Fuuko quickly tore it open and read the letter. It read:

To: Kirisawa, Fuuko

Greetings! I don't know if you still remember me…I believe it has been a very long time since we parted…well…I do hope you get this…and I do hope we get to see each other again in time…Take care always…

Signed,

Mitsui, Akito

Fuuko dropped the letter as if it was a hot potato. Mrs. Kirisawa asked her what was in the letter. Fuuko just stared in disbelief and was only able to utter two words…

"Mitsui…Akito…"

* * *

XD Sooooo...what do you think? Hehehehe...I really don't know what to put in between! The beginning and the end are the only ones planned out...so...I hope this chap is okay with you...

Just a short note...Fuuko and Tokiya here are already in very good terms and they are closer than ever...like I said best friends. So there...

I need encouragement!!! So Please...you know what to do!


	5. Chapter 5: Enough

**Destined Childhood**

**_Before I start...I would like to greet one of my dear reviewers and one of my closest friends Sarah a.k.a. BuBi a very HaPPy 18th Birthday:D mwahugs! Hope you enjoy reading this! This goes for everyone else! Ja!_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

It was 7 in the morning and the streets were getting crowded by students on their way to school and one of them is purple haired girl practically dragging her foot as she walked lost in her thoughts.

_She never did like Mondays and this by far is the worst Monday of all. After a long tiring weekend full of surprises she still had to go to school and to add to that she had another surprise when she woke up early that morning. And now she's headed to school an hour early before class because she wanted so much to get away from that letter as soon as she could. Why? She does not know. Yes, she should be delighted that she finally heard from him…but not this soon…and why was she having a bad feeling about it?Argh!!! I can't take this anymore! This has got to st…_

Fuuko's train of thoughts were cut short when she collided with someone's hard back which caused her to almost stumble over.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" Scolded the person who Fuuko collided with who turned out to be a man.

"S-sorry!" Fuuko apologetically said. Then she heard the man snort.

"My, this is quite a surprise. The she monkey up and about early in the morning to school and apologizing without saying any other word. Woke up at the wrong side of the bed Kirisawa?" The not so unfamiliar man snidely remarked.

"Get off my case Mikagami." Fuuko retorted as she regained her composure. She was about to stomp away when she heard Tokiya say something.

"Still having problems I see." Fuuko turned to look at him narrowed her eyes and defensively said, "I don't have any problems thank you." Tokiya just snorted and replied.

"If you say so. Ja, Kirisawa. And better watch where you're going if you decide to keep that small brain of yours occupied again." With that Tokiya coolly walked away leaving a more irritated Fuuko. Fuuko huffed and stomped her way to their school gates with a look that screams bloody murder. _Great. And I just had to bump into him again. Grr. That cold arrogant bastard can't seem to stop popping into my most vulnerable moments. Kami! Why does it have to be him? Argh!!!! And this day is just about to start! What else is there?!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time and the Hokage like they always do met up in the rooftop and had lunch together. And as usual they were a noisy bunch.

"Recca! Give me back my sashimi!!!" Cried Domon as he ran around the rooftop trying to catch the flame caster.

"What? Your sashimi? My Hime prepared this so this is for me!" Recca shouted back dodging Domon's hands every time he was able to catch him.

"But Yanagi said it was for all of us!" Answered back Domon still running after the flame caster.

"Oh really? Well then this one is for me too! Hahahahahahahah!" Recca laughed as he teased Domon. Domon started to bawl and started to tell Recca on Yanagi like a baby.

"Yanagi! Recca doesn't want to give my share!" Cried Domon as he stopped running after Recca. Recca was laughing his head off. Yanagi sweat dropped first then scolded Recca for being childish. While the three were having verbal battles Fuuko kept her calm and ate silently not minding the three. As for the 5th member of the group he was nowhere to be seen.

"Sometimes I can't help but feel those two still haven't grown up." Sighed Yanagi in defeat as she sat down beside Fuuko leaving the two to settle their fight which was not progressing whatsoever. Fuuko snorted and replied.

"Seriously, Yanagi. You only entertained that idea now? They are still kids in a teenager's body. They never did grow up. Maybe now you should rethink the idea of marrying Recca…" Fuuko covered her mouth as she realized what she just said. _Shit!_ Yanagi's eyes widened. Fuuko mentally beat her self. Fortunately after a few seconds Yanagi gave Fuuko and smiled.

"It's alright Fuuko. You are right. Recca can be a child sometimes. But that is part of what I love about him. Whatever, whoever he is I will accept him because I love him. I did not love him because he was perfect but because he was just him…you know…I fell in love with who he really is. Recca may be childish now but in time he will grow and I want to witness that as his wife. And mind you…we are just engaged now but our marriage will not be until we graduate high school." Yanagi ended her speech with her signature sweet smile. If Fuuko was her usual self she would've reacted to that tease Yanagi at how mushy she is that it makes her puke…but no…today Fuuko was not herself. Fuuko just stared at Yanagi and thought about what she said. Knowing Fuuko Yanagi immediately worried with her friend's reaction.

"Fuuko-chan? Are you alright?" Fuuko blinked then immediately responded.

"Hai! I am fine Yan-chan! Daijobu!" Fuuko gave her trademark smile and a v-sign. Yanagi was not convinced and she was not going to let her get away with it.

"No you are not fine Fuuko-chan. I know it. What's wrong?" Yanagi asked with her voice full of concern. Fuuko sighed.

"Alright, alright. You caught me. Well…a lot of things have been happening a lot lately and well…I am just at a confused state right now and been thinking a lot lately that's why I've been spacing out most of the time now…but don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Fuuko reached out to touch Yanagi's hand as an assurance. Yanagi looked at Fuuko then asked Fuuko something she did not expect.

"Is it about Mikagami-sempai?" Fuuko quickly withdrew her hand from Yanagi's as if she burnt her hand.

"What?!" Cried out Fuuko incredulously then continued in difficulty, "W-where did you get that idea Yanagi?"

"Well..." Yanagi started but was interrupted by a familiar cold voice.

"I'm sorry for being late Yanagi-san." Yanagi slowly craned her neck to look at the owner of the voice then greeted. "Mikagami-sempai! It's okay! Come take a sit. I just saved some for you." Yanagi cheerfully beckoned the ice man and gave him a bento box half filled with various delicacies. Fuuko abruptly stood up as soon as Tokiya took a seat between her and Yanagi.

"Oh! I just remembered I have to do something! I'm sorry I have to go ahead you guys! Have fun eating Mi-chan! Thanks for the food Yanagi! Ja!" With that Fuuko ran towards the stairway exit and was out of site in just seconds. Yanagi giggled, Tokiya looked at the direction where Fuuko vanished then brought back his attention to his food and proceeded eating.

"Fuuko-chan seems to be acting weird lately. Don't you think so Mikagami-sempai?" Yanagi asked the man silently eating beside her. Tokiya just shrugged his shoulders in reply. Yanagi continued.

"Do you think she's acting this way because of the upcoming reunion of her drama club and the news of her old best friend or childhood sweetheart coming back?" Yanagi asked again as if completely forgetting to whom she was asking those questions. Tokiya was on the verge of screaming a reply to Yanagi but managed to calm himself.

"I don't really know Yanagi. And I really have no interest in other people's affairs." As he said that Yanagi nodded in understanding smiled at the Ensui master and shifted her attention to the two _men _who were still up to that time at each other's throat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuuko was gasping for air as she stopped running down the staircase her heart pounding hard. _What the hell was that? Yanagi really shocked me back there…and where the hell she got that idea?! And…and Mi-chan he came all of a sudden…b-but why is my heart beating so fast? Am I really having a thing for him? I was just kidding yesterday about me falling for him…or is it because I am finally entertaining my feelings…darn it! Why is this happening to me?!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the day ended and the wind goddess was more than happy about it for it was a very slow running day for her. She marched her way out the school gate when she heard someone call her name.

"Kirisawa-san!" Called a girl of Fuuko's age. Fuuko turned to see who it was but she could not see the girl's face well from a far so she waited for the girl to come near her. When the girl saw Fuuko stop on her tracks she immediately ran towards her. After a few seconds the girl was standing in front of Fuuko catching her breath. Fuuko took in the face of the girl but she could not put a finger on who she was. _She seems familiar but…_

"Who are you?" Fuuko suddenly asked. The girl who just caught her breath composed her self and looked at Fuuko and greeted her with a smile then spoke up.

"Kirisawa-san as I expected you wouldn't be able to recognize me because you really weren't able to see me when we got to know each other a long time ago…" Fuuko raised a quizzical brow. Then the girl continued for Fuuko to understand what she meant.

"The drama club…I was one of your supporting actresses. I played the role of your best friend in your final play." Upon hearing this Fuuko's eyes widened when realization dawned upon her.

"Suzuhara, Misaki-chan!!!" Fuuko announced out lout her old friend's name then lunged at Misaki to give her a bone crushing hug. Misaki laughed in delight.

"Y-you remembered!"

"Of course! How could I forget?!" Replied Fuuko then continued as she pulled back and looked at Misaki. "So how have you been and what brings you here?"

"I heard from Mikan-chan that you study here. I just arrived from Tokyo and I was really excited to see you and make sure that you go to the reunion! We really have a lot to catch up with." Fuuko gave Misaki a knowing smile.

"Don't worry I'll be there." _I guess there's no helping it. With Akito or with no Akito I'm going to that party to see my other friends!_

"Sugoi! Can't wait to see you on Saturday! I'm excited for you too! I heard Mitsui-san will be coming! Can't wait!" Misaki giggled as she walked away with a wave of her hand. _And she had to remind me. What's with people today? _Fuuko wryly thought. After a few minutes Fuuko started heading home. A gush of cold wind swept past her. Fuuko closed her eyes and relished it. She really loved the wind. Not just because it was her element there was just something about the wind that calms her. After a few moments Fuuko felt a change in the atmosphere. Just then Fuuko felt something cold and wet touch her face then another on her head. She opened her eyes and saw dark clouds looming over her. Rain clouds… and it was already starting to rain.

"Just great." Fuuko muttered under her breath. "I knew I should've brought my umbrella." Fuuko felt defeated. Instead of running she decided to walk under the cold freezing rain while everyone around her had their umbrellas opened and for those who had no umbrella ran for cover. After a few minutes of walking Fuuko could not help but feel someone was trying to catch up with her but she did not mind it. A few seconds passed she found herself no longer getting rained on. She looked up and found an umbrella shielding her from the rain then down to its handle which was being firmly held by a long slender hand which was quite familiar to her. She was about to say something when the person beat her first.

"Trying to kill your self Kirisawa? There is an easier way…as fighter you should know that." Fuuko snorted then replied.

"Ha. I know. But you should know my dear _Mi-chan _that I am not a suicidal type. And since when did you start snooping into other's business?" Tokiya smirked and took a side glance at his purple headed comrade.

"A lot of people say that they are not suicidal but most of them commit suicide. And those people were also seen by their friends as the least likely to commit suicide because they were always the _happy and smiling type of people." _Tokiya bantered. Fuuko stopped on her tracks and narrowed her eyes as a sign that she was not happy with what she was hearing from the Ensui master. But Tokiya did not pay heed to this and continued as he also went to a stop. "As for your question…when did I became nosy? Well, for one I am not nosy. I am merely stating a fact. For another you are no _other. _You are my _best friend_. And it is my business to know what is going on in that thick head of yours." With that said Fuuko turned and faced Tokiya with daggers in her eyes. Tokiya just cocked a brow in response which irked Fuuko more.

"It's not funny _Mikagami_." Fuuko huffed clearly irritated. Tokiya sighed.

"Who said I was trying to make you laugh? Now I am really worried if you are thinking that way Kirisawa." Tokiya seriously replied. Fuuko's eyes widened.

"D-do you really think that I would kill myself?!" Fuuko asked incredulously. This time Tokiya faced her with cold glaring eyes then replied.

"I'd kill you first before I allow you to do that. I'd rather go to hell than let you go to hell by killing yourself. That's really stupid Kirisawa." Tokiya answered all too seriously. Fuuko's annoyed face started to change. Her frown was slowly changing into a small amused smile.

"How comforting Mi-chan." Fuuko sarcastically said then continued in a smaller voice, "But what you said about you rather go to hell by killing me than make me commit suicide and end up in hell…is that true?" Fuuko asked with uncertainty. But she knew well what answer she would probably get. But she was faced by silence. Then after a while she was about to tell Tokiya to forget it when…

"What do you think?"

"Huh?" Was what Fuuko was able to blurt out.

"What do you think? Do you think it is true or not?" Tokiya repeated for Fuuko to get back to their conversation.

"Ah…" Fuuko paused then without thinking any further, "No. It's not true. If it were then…this must be a dream." Fuuko bitterly laughed. Tokiya snorted then spoke.

"I see. You should try living that dream then." Fuuko's brows met with Tokiya's answer obviously not getting what Tokiya was saying. Tokiya shrugged.

"I guess it cannot be helped that that monkey brain of yours wouldn't be able to understand what I meant…and it's better that way." Tokiya gave Fuuko one last glance turned towards the direction of the path they were headed to a while ago, closed his umbrella and started to walk away leaving a confused wind goddess. Fuuko who was lost in thought quickly changed her mood because Tokiya broke the seriousness of the air by once again insulting her intelligence.

"What did you say ice block?! Come back here!" Fuuko ran after Tokiya not caring that she was getting herself all muddy by splashing around as she ran. Of course she was able to catch up with the Ensui wielder since he was taking his time carefully walking as to not dirty his shoes and trousers. Fuuko tried to hit him but he easily dodged it.

"Getting slow there. Are you aging that fast Kirisawa or…you really are just slow?" Tokiya continued teasing her.

"You jerk! What kind of best friend are you?!" Fuuko continued giving Tokiya punches which Tokiya easily evaded. Fuuko was getting more frustrated and Tokiya was growing tired and noticed that they were making a scene so he decided to put a stop to it. When Fuuko delivered another punch he caught her arm and held it firmly. Fuuko tried to pry her hand free but Tokiya's grip was strong. Tokiya lowered his head and brought his face close to Fuuko's. Fuuko tried to put distance between their faces but Tokiya tugged her towards him bringing them centimeters closer to each other's face. Fuuko felt really uneasy while Tokiya did not show any signs of discomfort at all instead he made a teasing grin and said in a whisper, "What kind of best friend am I? Honest. I am an honest best friend while you are a bully. And you call yourself a woman?" Fuuko's face heated up not because of the closeness but because of irritation.

"Y-you…!!!"Fuuko tried to speak up but stopped when Tokiya made a triumphant smirk as he pulled back but still holding on to Fuuko.

"What do you find so amusing?! Huh ice-block?!" Fuuko threateningly asked.

"At last you are back to your senses. Sulking is really not you Kirisawa. If you only saw yourself a while ago you looked like a drowned kitten waiting to be devoured by wolves." Tokiya coolly replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I was merely bringing you back to your senses. For once you actually made me feel sorry for you." Fuuko was about to give a retort when all of a sudden she sneezed and felt herself weaken. Tokiya who was cool and calm a while ago turned a little worried. He immediately brought the back of his hand to Fuuko's forehead to check her temperature.

"Kami Fuuko. You have a fever. I have to bring you home immediately." Tokiya was about to give Fuuko support when Fuuko stopped him.

"It's okay Mi-chan. I can still go home by myself." Fuuko started to walk away but after three steps she felt her world spin then she felt herself lose consciousness but before she completely lost herself to the darkness she felt warm strong familiar hands wrap around her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuuko woke up feeling warm and woozy. Her vision was a little blurred it took her some time to be able to adjust her sight. She looked around her feeling a sense of unfamiliarity at the same time security. She knew she should not feel all relaxed for she knew she was not in her place but she was too tired too sick to worry about her whereabouts but something was telling her that she was some place safe. She pulled her blanket towards her chest and breathed in its scent. She knew that scent…she can't put a finger on it though…while Fuuko was thinking a cold voice came from doorway's direction.

"You're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Fuuko looked at where the voice came from and it dawned to her whose scent she smelled a while ago…it was…

"Mi-chan…" she whispered under her breath. Tokiya raised a brow.

"Who else do you think I am? Who else would be the one catching you when you fainted in the middle of the street? And carry you home only to find out your mother is not home and you happen to not have your keys with you so I was forced to bring you to _my _home." Fuuko's brows met in confusion.

"Is it me or is it because I am sick that I am actually hearing you say something more than two sentences and to add to that you explained your actions when no one really asked you to…Mi-chan you must have been affected by the rain as well ne?" Fuuko half jokingly said.

"Not funny Kirisawa." Tokiya said in a dead tone.

"Woah Mi-chan! Why so cold? If you are trying to help me feel better the least you can do is lessen the coldness in the air by not acting that way!"

"Who said I wanted to make you feel better? And how would I not be annoyed when a she monkey is occupying my bed instead of me sleeping in my own bed."

"Aww, Mi-chan if you really feel that way we could always share the bed." Fuuko pouted trying to sound offended. Tokiya snorted then retorted.

"Hmph. And get monkey fleas from you? No thank you. I had enough contact with you while carrying your heavy butt here thank you. And having my soft smooth skin rub against your scaly ones is not really an inviting idea."

"Excuse me. I am not heavy. And for your information I have smooth baby skin! And what do you mean rubbing my skin against you?! I am in my freaking uni-" Fuuko stopped when she realized something….she looked under her blankets and went as white as her sheets her eyes as wide as saucers…_Oh my goodness…_

"MIKAGAMI YOU PERVERT!!!!!" Fuuko screamed on top of her lungs. Tokiya had to cover his ears to save his hearing from becoming deaf. Fuuko continued to curse at the Ice man not caring if she was making a ruckus with the neighbors hearing her scream after finding out that she was half naked and obviously there is only one person to blame…_let the whole world hear that the cold arrogant jerk is actually a pervert! _Fuuko thought as she continued to scream her lungs out. But she was silenced when a hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up monkey!" Tokiya hissed in her ear.

"Mmffff….!!!" Fuuko tried to reason with her mouth still clamped as she struggled to free her mouth from Tokiya's hand.

"I won't let you go until you promise that you won't shout." Tokiya tried to make a deal having a hard time to keep her still. _Damn woman. Even if she is sick she still could cut a man's circulation! _Fuuko just glared at him and then…

"Damn it Kirisawa! What the hell was that for?!" As he shook of his hand as an attempt to ease the pain from the bite Fuuko gave him.

"That is what you deserve pervert!" Fuuko spat at him the continued. "First you took my clothes off and now you try to rape me!?"

"What the hell are you talking about Kirisawa?! Are you going senile?!" Tokiya glared at Fuuko clearly losing his cool. Getting mad at him for taking her clothes of he could understand but accusing him of rape is another story.

"Well that is the way I see it." Fuuko crossed her arm proudly. Tokiya narrowed his eyes and it dawned to him…Fuuko was getting back at him. He secretly smirked.

"I've seen a lot of naked women Kirisawa. And believe me you are not my type. Your body does not match my standards." Tokiya nonchalantly remarked. Fuuko was silenced because of this. Tokiya became uncomfortable with the sudden turn of mood. He looked at the woman sittting beside him on the bed not moving. Her eyes trained on the creases of the white linen sheets.

"Kirisawa?" Tokiya asked in a worried tone. Fuuko's shoulders shook. Tokiya was starting panic. _Kami…did I make her cry?!..._Tokiya was about to touch Fuuko's shoulders when laughter filled the air.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I-I…n-never…t-thought…y-you…actually…look at women!!!!!! I always thought you were gay Mi-chan!!!!!! And you actually looked at my body?! Hahahahahahahahahaha!!! I don't really mind that you think it too ungifted! It's just a relief to know that such a gorgeous man like you is not such a waste!!" Fuuko slapped Tokiya's back while laughing. Tokiya again was becoming annoyed. _Why did I take her in? She seems to be not sick. Maybe I should just throw her out and have my peace…but then again…_

"Really? You thought that I was gay?" Tokiya asked interrupting Fuuko's ramblings. Fuuko tried to compose herself as she nodded while still laughing.

"You better start thinking again Kirisawa. I am a man. And you have no idea what's going on inside me…" Tokiya trailed of obviously sending a secret message to the purple haired woman in front of him. Fuuko looked clueless. Tokiya made a victorious small grin.

"Are you actually telling me Mi-chan…that you are always aroused when you see women?" Fuuko asked in an innocent way. Tokiya almost fell from the bed for the sudden question that Fuuko asked.

"You are such an idiot Kirisawa." Tokiya tried to hide his irritation.

"What? Isn't that what you are saying?" Fuuko asked totally clueless.

"No. And don't ask me what I meant because I won't answer you." Tokiya said in finality. He was already tired to continue verbal exchanges with her. He was about to stand up when Fuuko spoke up all of the sudden.

"Many people have already seen me almost naked…and I wonder…much has already be seen in me…would I still be that worth it…will a man still ever see my worth? Will a man still love me even with the knowledge that many have seen what only one should see? Will I be able to find a husband who despite it all will accept me? Tell me Mi-chan, am I really not that attractive?" Fuuko asked in a small voice. Tokiya clenched his fist. He was becoming mad. _What the hell has gone into your head Fuuko?! _Tokiya took a deep breath and tried as much as he can to give an answer without shaking the sick woman beside him.

"Your mind must be clouded by the steam that your fever is making…but then…if this could help ease your nonsense…the law that says that a woman should be wed to the first man who sees even just the skin of her ankles has long been gone. Nowadays women lose their virginity and they don't marry the man they first slept with…my point is it does not matter how many men saw you naked…you were even half naked then and what they saw is just like a woman wearing a bikini. That's a normal sight to see. As for you not being attractive…may I remind you that during the tournament when that bastard Fuujimaru ripped your clothes off almost all of the men drooled their heads off much to my disgust. So if you think you are unattractive well you are _damn _wrong." Fuuko laughed then said.

"Gee Mi-chan I did not expect you to answer that! I mean…well…thank you…I really appreciate it…but I was really planning to preserve myself for that one man…" Tokiya snapped his head back towards Fuuko then asked.

"You still are a virgin aren't you?" Fuuko was shocked by the sudden question…which was unexpected of Tokiya to ask.

"O-of course!" Fuuko stuttered the followed up a question. "Why?"

"And you were so worried about you being seen naked and all this while you are still a virgin. So what the hell is your problem?!" Tokiya asked annoyed.

"Well it's just that being seen naked by a lot of men really made me wonder…but then again you said that it was only like seeing a woman in bikini and you were right. So I guess I am pretty much okay."

"That was the second time I saw you _almost_ naked." Tokiya suddenly blurted out then realized what he said. He mentally slapped his self. He prayed that Fuuko would not remember.

"What do you mean the second?" Fuuko was clearly at loss. Then she thought hard.

"Forget what I said. It was a mistake." Tokiya tried to stop her but it was too late. Fuuko remembered the first time se used Fuujin under Kagehoushi's influence. She lost control of Fuujin. Her clothes ripped to shreds as well as her…bra…making topless…Recca…Domon…and…Tokiya was there…

"Y-you...saw m-me...almost without anything on...only my-my..." Fuuko said with difficulty and half embarassment. Tokiya wanted to hit his self for causing such an uproar within Fuuko. He knew despite the ungirly ways of Fuuko she still is a woman who tries to keep her dignity as a woman. _But what happened a long time ago was an accident and he really did not expect it to happen...but even so...being seen naked is really embarassing...BUT I just had to let her remember...and at the wrong time at that. How cautious of me! There is only one way to make her forget..._Tokiya snorted then crossed his arms across his chest then said, "Yes I did saw you but there was not much to be seen at that time really. You were actually..._flat._ Still underdeveloped. And that was an accident. I really did not want to see you in that way. My only interest at that time was the madogous...and your accidental display wa a mere consolation." Tokiya said bluntly. Fuuko's mouth was hanging agape. She could not believe what she was hearing. _Flat?! Display?! Consolation?! _Fuuko was starting to boil. Tokiya continued on.

"I don't see why you are so worked up with it. It was just your breasts that we saw. And it's not like we touched it or anything. So technically you still are a virgin for you are untouched. It was our eyes that lost its virginity at that time. Too bad it was not that special after all it was our first...no my first...I don't know about those other two monkeys but as for me...well...you took my eyes' virginity away so I should be the one feeling embarassed here." Fuuko was more infuriated. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Was that your way of comforting me M_i-chan?!" _Fuuko asked with great emphasis on her former comrade's name clearly implicating that she was mad.

"Comforting? You should know that I am the last to give comfort to anyone. And I don't give comfort to those who don't need it. And you are one who does not need it for you are being foolish in thinking of such things and giving yourself useless burdens. Now, do me a favor and please shut your mouth and lie down to rest. You are sick and straining yourself with useless thoughts will not help make you better. " Tokiya simply stated...no more of commanded. Fuuko calmed herself down realizing that she was acting way out of hand. _Mi-chan is right. So stupid of me to be vulnerable again. Mi-chan might be making fun of me now. Stupid Kirisawa! Compose yourself. Never do this again in front of ice man! Do you hear me?! _

"Sheesh! You're right, you're right! Gomen for thinking about a lot of things wrongly. And sorry for that...for _taking away your eyes' virginity."_ Fuuko tried to sound normal...and she just had to insert the last part for she was really irritated with that. _Che! Virginity of the eyes my ass! _Tokiya reamained indifferent but deep down he was cursing himself for making such a stupid remark.

"Well Mr. Mikagami. I suppose you are tired. I think my blabbering has gotten the best of me...I want to rest again...if you don't mind me invading your bed." Fuuko looked at Tokiya to know if it was alright. Tokiya merely nodded. Fuuko gave him a small smile then sank down into the bed snuggled into her blankets then closed her eyes. Tokiya stood from the bed glanced at Fuuko for a while then walked towards the bedroom door. When he was about to close the door he heard Fuuko bid him goodnight. He said nothing but within him he bid her goodnight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 1in the morning when Tokiya suddenly awakened from his sleep because of a sound. He listened carefully to know what it was and where it came from. He heard whimpering and sobs...someone was crying. He did not need to know who it was. He stood from his makeshift bed in the sofa then walked staright to his room. He slowly opened the door and quietly went in. There he saw Fuuko curled up like a ball crying. in her sleep. Tokiya's brows creased in his mind wanting to know why the wind child was crying. He slowly went to her side. Unconciously his hand reached out and touched her face then he pushed away the tendrils of her hair that covered her face then he caressed her hair. When he did this Fuuko slowly stopped crying then became at peace it was only then Tokiya realized what he was doing. He immediately pulled his hand away but when he did so Fuuko's face became troubled again then he heard her whisper...pleading...

"Please...don't stop..." Tokiya now was confused. But he obliged with Fuuko's plea. He returned his hand and continued caressing Fuuko's hair. After sometime Fuuko finally slept in peace. Tokiya gazed upon Fuuko's face. _Fuuko, what is dampening your spirit? _Tokiya inwardly sighed pulled away his hand from Fuuko's hair then placed it on her forehead to check Fuuko's tempaerature. He frowned after finding that Fuuko's temperature was still burning hot. _If this continues I will have to bring her to the hospital. She is after all physically and emotionally unstable. _Tokiya secured Fuuko's blanket around her then stood up to leave when Fuuko held his hand.

"Please…stay…" Tokiya looked at her sleeping form. He sighed again. He brushed Fuuko's bangs away then whispered. "I'm sorry I can't Fuuko…goodnight." Fuuko then let his hand go. When Tokiya already took his fourth step he heard Fuuko utter something again.

"Please…Akito-kun…don't leave me…" Tokiya closed his eyes then continued towards the door and gently closed it. _So this is all because of him...This has to end Fuuko. For your good…you must forget Mitsui, Akito. I will do what it takes for you to do so._

**TBC**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I know…a month already since the last update!!! At last I got to finish this chap! I had a lot on my mind for this chap but I just have to cut it off…as you can see it's LONG. So there. Hopefully it's enough for the long wait you guys had to endure. Well, hope you like it. Sorry if I am not able to give replies to your reviews…but really…_**I DO APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT!!! IT'S ONE of the reasons why I go on!!! Please keep on reading and reviewing!!**_

Heee…a lot of ToFu moments here…although I don't know of you liked it…but then again… :D GOMEN for the OOCness!!!!

well…this story is soon to end! About two or three chaps more! I'll try to update faster! But…then again…finals…and holiday coming up…I'll try hard promise:D Inspire me:D Till here! Take care and God Bless!


	6. Chapter 6: Indebted

Destined Childhood

**Destined Childhood**

Disclaimer: FOR is not mine.

Before anything else…_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED and those who read my story as well. :) I really appreciate it!_

GOMEN for the very long wait… :( I really am trying my best to finish this as fast as I can. SO…here is the 6th installment! Enjoy!

Note: I wasn't able to edit much. Pardon the errors.

--

**Chapter VI**

Sunlight streamed through the gaps of the dark blue curtains giving little light into the cold dark room. The rays of light reached one sleeping figure touching her face. Slowly her eyes fluttered open revealing blue and purple orbs. Fuuko looked around her familiarizing herself with her surroundings. _Ah yes…I'm in Mi-chan's room…and still _she placed the back of her hand on her forehead then continued her thoughts…_sick. _She stifled a yawn at the same time did some stretching. While doing her stretching something tickled her nostrils…a sweet aroma. _Breakfast! Sure does smell good! I bet it's Mi-chan's doing. _Without further ado she jumped off her bed…(Mi-chan's bed rather) like she was never sick at all walked to the closet and rummaged around to find something to cover herself and proceeded down to the kitchen by following the scent.

After a few minutes she reached the kitchen. She was amazed on how pristine the kitchen looked. The kitchen wall, ceiling and the cabinets were white which made the kitchen bright. In contrast the counter was made in marble colored grey. The table and chairs were in black giving an impression of masculinity. The kitchen paraphernalia were arranged neatly. Just as expected from the Mr. Perfect…_almost perfect. _Fuuko was busy admiring the kitchen that she was not able to notice the presence of a man leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Why are you out of bed monkey? You're sick. You shouldn't be prancing around barefooted and…without decent clothing." Came a cold voice reprimanding her. Cold glaring eyes scrutinized her from head to toe giving a disapproving look.

"Geez Mi-chan! Why are you so cold in such a beautiful morning? And for your info I am no longer sick!" Fuuko frantically waved her hands. Tokiya raised a brow and simply shrugged her off. He pushed himself away from the counter grabbed his plate passed by Fuuko and went straight to exit the kitchen door. Before he could fully get his self out of the kitchen Fuuko called out to him.

"Oi! What about me?!"

"The food is already cooked. You really don't expect me to serve you all the way? Besides…you said so yourself, you're no longer sick so I suppose you could help yourself in doing such a simple task." With that Tokiya marched off.

"_What the hell is wrong with him?! Grr!! He is such an ass!!" _Fuuko mumbled then proceeded to get her plate and utensils and got her share of food from the pots on the stove. After getting what she needed she joined Tokiya in the dinning room who was silently eating his share. When Fuuko came in he had a grumpy look on his face. Fuuko could not help but laugh as she placed her plate on the table.

"Why the hell are you laughing Kirisawa?" Tokiya barked. Fuuko laughed even harder. Tokiya grew annoyed even more.

"M-mi-chan!! Relax! If you continue scowling like that you'll look a hundred years older than your age! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Fuuko said while laughing.

"I don't give a damn." Tokiya muttered. Fuuko stopped laughing then looked at Tokiya with disbelieving eyes.

"Really? Last time I checked you were the vainest member of our team and now you are saying you don't give a damn if you look a hundred years older? That's really a laugh Mi-chan!"

"I never considered myself to be vain. And hearing an opinion from a monkey such as you has no value to me at all therefore, I don't give a damn." Tokiya said as matter of fact.

"Gee Mi-chan you really know how to break a woman's heart. Is that your way of making me pay for taking away the virginity of your eyes?" Fuuko playfully asked. Tokiya narrowed his eyes. Fuuko laughed.

"You're still not over that issue monkey?" Tokiya asked making Fuuko stop laughing.

"Of course I'm over that issue! Kami it really was silly of me to react over such a little thing! I never really cared much of my dignity before so why care now?" Fuuko was about to laugh but ceased to do so.

"Maybe because your past hunts you…maybe because of a certain person named _Mitsui, Akito._" Tokiya bluntly said. Fuuko was aghast.

"H-how…" Fuuko trailed of.

"It does not matter. Here's a piece of advice. Don't let him get to you. I may not know who he was to you or what happened in your past but do yourself a favor and gather yourself. Being affected by such a thing as this is unlike you. It is not a sight to behold. Don't do this to yourself. Surely he wouldn't want you to be this way too." _If he really was that a good friend to you. _Tokiya continued mentally. Then he stood up from his seat and got his plate ready to leave when Fuuko stopped him.

"Thank you Mi-chan…I…really need that…you really know how to set me back to my self ne?" Fuuko said with a smile. Tokiya just snorted. Fuuko then continued.

"Sometimes you really are useful as a best friend." Fuuko jokingly said which earned her a glare from Tokiya. Fuuko giggled and said, "I was merely joking!" She stood up from her seat went to where Tokiya was standing encircled her arm in his then poked his serious face. "Hey! I said I was joking!" Fuuko continued then playfully punched Tokiya's arm.

"I did you a favor, you insulted me. You thanked me and then you punched me. How grateful of you." Tokiya sarcastically remarked. Fuuko pouted then smiled.

"Mou! Mi-chan! That is so unlike you!" Fuuko then laughed. Tokiya remained unmoved. Fuuko then continued.

"Alright! Alright! If it will make you feel better. To make it up to you I will make you my date for the reunion party…IF you want to." Fuuko didn't know what made her say that. Thinking about who her date would be was last on her list but actually saying it in the spur of the moment was highly unheard of not to mention towards the wrong person! But then again she should not worry for she knew well the answer to that and she was actually hoping that it would be so…that he would say no…

"Yes, I want to."

It was that plain and simple. Mikagami, Tokiya effortlessly confirmed that he is willing to be Kirisawa, Fuuko's date on that one special night of her life. Fuuko just stared at him with disbelieving eyes. Fuuko was just planning to take it back when…

"And don't you even think of taking it back. I said I would be your date. This is the only way you can repay me for taking you in and helping you back up…and for your foolish actions for the past days." With that Tokiya shrugged Fuuko's arms off gathered his plate and walked off to the kitchen leaving a bewildered Fuuko behind.

_Mi-chan?! My DATE?! What the hell! Shit!_

--

Fuuko was left alone in the Mikagami household. It was almost noon. Fuuko was sitting in one of the high stools of the kitchen counter. _Damn that Mikagami! How dare he order me to stay home! Still sick my ass! And since when did he become like a mother hen?! _Fuuko was muttering to herself as she recalled the events that happened early that morning after the Tokiya being her date incident.

_After Tokiya's unexpected answer earlier that day…_

_Fuuko's mind was in shambles as she pondered on what just transpired between her and Tokiya she did not notice how much time has passed. She was jolted out from her reverie when she heard footsteps padding down the stairs. She peeked out of the dinning room and looked up the staircase. Tokiya descended down the stairs clad in his school uniform bag on his right hand. _

"_Where are you going Mi-chan?" Fuuko asked lost in thought. Tokiya rolled his eyes and decided to make Fuuko wait for his answer. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he approached Fuuko then said coldly replied, "Open your eyes monkey so you could have the answer to your stupid question." Fuuko glared at Tokiya._

"_I know very well that..."Fuuko stopped as she realized what he meant she gave Tokiya a sheepish smile and said, "Of course! You're going to school! After all it is a Tuesday! I was merely playing with you…how dare you dress up without telling me that we should be going to school now. Were you intending to leave me?"_

"_Yes I intend to leave you especially now seeing you are still obviously sick since you keep on spacing out and being more stupid than you were before. Now if you'll excuse me I don't plan to be late because of your childish behavior." Tokiya walked right away after he said his piece._

"_Oi! Mi-chan! You can't just leave me here! I told you I'm fine! I have to go to school!" Fuuko called out. Tokiya turned his head and said through gritted teeth._

"_I would appreciate it if you could turn your voice down just a little bit for I am not deaf. Do what ever you want but you cannot set foot out of this house. You have to stay here to recuperate. Your mother would not appreciate it if I bring you back to her unwell." _

"_As if you could make me stay! I could go to school by myself!" Fuuko retorted._

"_Try if you can without your uniform and a proper change of clothes…not to mention undergarments." Fuuko stopped with her protests as she realized that Tokiya was right. Tokiya made a satisfied smirk and headed out of his house. After a few more seconds Fuuko screamed on top her lungs._

"_TOKIYA MIKAGAMI! I'LL BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN!! YOU COME BACK HERE!!"_

_-- _

_In the end it did not work. Of course why would he believe me? If I burn down his house he could file arson against me and make my family go bankrupt…not that I think my mom would support me...she would definitely side with Mi-chan seeing how much she has come to like him like her own son..._Fuuko sighed in defeat then went back to her thoughts then after a moment of silence…

"Damn him!" Fuuko screamed at no one in particular. Fuuko was about to scream out another set of curses when a cold voice came from behind her.

"Are you done cursing me monkey? Or is that your frustration for not having the guts to _burn _down my house?" Fuuko's eyes widen in shock. _What the hell is he doing home early?! Nevertheless this time I won't let him get to me. _Fuuko huffed then prepared herself then with one big huff she swiftly turned her stool around to face the owner of the voice.

"Not yet…you came home early to hear the rest iceman?" Fuuko challengingly said as she narrowed her eyes. Tokiya equaled her gaze then replied in a bored tone.

"I see you've become well…and my house is still standing. That's good then. At last I get to dispose you right away." Fuuko was starting to fume inside but she tried to contain it and tried to think of a good comeback. _Oh I would love to start burning up your house right now with you in it. _Fuuko thought.

"How caring of you Mi-chan. But you don't need to worry about my disposal because this trash was already planning to leave this trashy house and its owner who has a stinking attitude anyway." Fuuko said as she pointed to herself proudly. Tokiya glowered.

"Good then. I appreciate it if you pack away your things as soon as possible and leave my trashy house without leaving any of your dirt and monkey fleas behind." Tokiya retorted without any care at all.

"Fine!" Fuuko barked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Tokiya smirked.

"It's good that you understood. I thought I had to repeat myself again to let it sink into that Pentium one brain of yours. Don't forget to lock the door when you leave monkey." With that Tokiya turned on his heel and headed towards his room leaving a fuming mad Fuuko.

"MIKAGAMI YOU STINKING TRASH! YOU GET BACK HERE!!" Fuuko screamed then followed after Tokiya to his room.

Tokiya was about to close the door to his bedroom when it was kicked open by the wind goddess. Fuuko stood at the doorway her hands on her waist, eyes throwing daggers towards the Ensui wielder and breathing like a mad buffalo. Tokiya took a side way glance at Fuuko then simply shrugged Fuuko off as if she was not standing there fuming mad. This caused Fuuko to steam more.

"MIKAGAMI…" Fuuko said in a threatening voice. Tokiya acted as if he did not hear her. Fuuko was about to blow up. She marched to where Tokiya was currently standing which was in front of the bathroom door. Tokiya could feel Fuuko's hot breath on his nape.

"What is it that you want monkey?" Tokiya asked in a bored tone.

"I. WANT. YOU…" Fuuko started to answer word for word what she wanted from Tokiya but stopped when Tokiya started to take his school jacket off and unbuttoning his shirt. Fuuko's eyes widened. _He's undressing in front of me! _

"W-what t-the hell are y-you d-doing?!" Fuuko asked in panic. Tokiya turned to face her which made Fuuko take a step back.

"What do you think am I doing?" Tokiya asked back with his brows raised as he casually continued to unbutton the last few buttons of his shirt.

"W-what?" Was all Fuuko could say. Tokiya smirked then took a step towards Fuuko. He then leaned in closer so that their faces were a mere centimeters from each other. Fuuko' eyes even grew wider as she tried to push Tokiya away but Tokiya was like a rooted tree on his spot.

"M-mi-chan!" Fuuko nervously cried out.

"I'm undressing. What does it look like to you?" Tokiya said in a teasing manner. Fuuko's face turned red due to the close proximity they were having. Then Fuuko tried to regain some of her composure and glared at Tokiya.

"I know that! But why are you UNDRESSING when you know that there is a woman in this room?!" Fuuko hissed as she made her point. Tokiya leaned in closer towards Fuuko. Fuuko took another step back when she felt the edge of the bed bump the back of her knees. Fuuko gasped and started to panic mentally and even panicked more when Tokiya closed the gap between them and leaned towards her ear and whispered in a husky voice.

"I thought this is what you want." Fuuko's eyes widened her face turned the reddest shade possible as she shouted out her reply as she tried to push Tokiya away trying not to touch Tokiya's bare chest.

"WHAT?! I DID NOT SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT! YOU PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tokiya snorted.

"Now you're the one who's doing the dirty thinking here. First you barge into a man's room without permission. And then you demand for a reason why he is undressing in front of you. Well, my dear monkey…I should be the one demanding an answer from you. Why you suddenly barged into my room when I was about to take a bath."

"Take a bath?" Fuuko asked in confusion.

"Yes. A bath. You said a while ago that I stink and I thought maybe you were right since I had too much contact with a stinky flea infested monkey like you…even though I don't really smell…the thought of sharing my house with a monkey makes me feel dirty all the time. So now if you'll excuse me I'll be having my bath now." Tokiya was about to walk away when Fuuko's hand jerked him back. The force was too strong that Fuuko found herself lying back down on the bed with Tokiya on top of her. Fuuko was breathing heavily while Tokiya remained indifferent even though he was sprawled on top of Fuuko…at a very compromising position at that. Tokiya's face rested at the base of Fuuko's neck as if he was kissing her there. His right hand pinning Fuuko's left hand on the bed when he tried to get hold of Fuuko before they fell on the bed. His left hand resting beside Fuuko's right hip. Tokiya's whole weight was pressed on Fuuko while Fuuko tried to keep the distance between her and Tokiya using her right hand to push away Tokiya's bare chest from her. She was definitely flushed as she felt heat emanate from Tokiya's bare chest to her hands. Tokiya groaned as he tried to push himself up from the bed and Fuuko. Fuuko felt Tokiya's hot breath on her neck which sent chills down her spine. _Kami…_Fuuko thought helplessly. Tokiya managed to push himself up from the bed but he remained on top of Fuuko as he called out Fuuko's name whose eyes were shut obviously avoiding contact with him.

"Why, Kirisawa…I didn't know that you wanted me _this way._" Tokiya whispered in a very taunting manner. Fuuko's eyes shot open.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAY…." Fuuko started to retort but had to stop as she saw Tokiya staring at her in a very _creepy _way. Tokiya's gaze was boring through her. Again she felt chills run down her spine. Fuuko could no longer bear the weight of the situation they were in. She had to do something. In one swift motion Fuuko brought her legs up in between her and Tokiya and pushed the Ensui master using her legs at the same time shouting at her former comrade, "GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" Tokiya who was caught off guard found himself on the carpeted floor of his room with a soar back. He did not show any flicker of emotion though. He stood up as he dusted himself of and regained his composure then he slowly brought his gaze back towards the wind goddess who was already sitting at the edge of the bed glaring at him trying to show him that she was not pleased at all. Tokiya smirked. Fuuko raised a brow.

"What are you smirking for? Do you want me to erase that smug look on your face?!" Fuuko asked her voice raising a notch. Tokiya shrugged.

"You can't fool me with that angry façade of yours. Feeling uncomfortable with me all of a sudden monkey? I never thought that I would see Kirisawa Fuuko squirm under a man's gaze. It seems that the tomboy monkey is becoming a girl." Fuuko stood up and answered in anger.

"What do you mean becoming a girl?! I am a girl you dimwit! Are you blind iceman?!"

"No. I am just stating the obvious. Yes, you may be a girl but what you have been showing is the complete opposite. Anyway, may you be a girl, a woman, a tomboy, or whatever…I don't care…for me…you still are a _monkey._ Now that I think of it I just had a close contact with you. I really feel filthy now so if you don't mind I will go and take a bath now for I was _rudely _interrupted a while ago." Tokiya turned towards the direction of the bathroom ignoring Fuuko who was fuming once again. Before Tokiya closed the door of the bathroom completely he peeked again then said in a teasing manner, "I hope you don't barge in here seeing you are fuming mad again…because if you do I would really believe that you are interested in me. And I do hope you don't plan on staying in my room until I finish taking my shower…that would really be unacceptable if you really do consider yourself a _woman._" Fuuko was releasing steam now. Tokiya smirked then immediately closed the door just in time to hear Fuuko's angry scream her curses which shook his house down.

"MIKAGAMI TOKIYA!! BETTER BE READY WHEN YOU COME OUT OF THAT ROOM BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE THE LAST PLACE YOU'LL BE IN YOU EGOISTIC MALE CHAUVANIST GOOD FOR NOTHING ICEBLOCK ARROGANT JERK!!"

Tokiya leaned against the door of his bathroom taking long deep breaths relieved that he was out of Fuuko's grasps. No he was not scared of her he was scared of himself. He shook his head in disbelief. _Damn that woman. _Tokiya cursed mentally he heard Fuuko mutter a few more curses and a little growl of irritation then he heard her footsteps fading away as she walked out of his room slamming his door to a close. Tokiya sighed. _That woman doesn't know what she can do to a man. I really need to take a shower. _

--

After Tokiya had his shower he found himself alone in his house. He sighed out of relief. _Peace at last _he thought. He changed into his sleeping wear and immediately went straight to the comforts of his bed. As soon as he laid down he heard a sound of paper being crushed under him. He fished the paper beneath him as he looked at it he knew it was a note and based form the writing he figured it was Fuuko's. It read:

_Mi-chan _(dripping with venomous sarcasm which somehow sent chills to the iceman)

You may have succeeded in _disposing_ of me this time…just you wait. You won't have the last laugh (not that you do laugh…hahahaha!) Better be ready with your death wish! I will be waiting for you! See you SOON my dear _best friend! _

Loving to kill you,

Fuuko Kirisawa

Tokiya simply rolled his eyes and smiled in satisfaction. _That's good. I could at least be ready to deal with her tomorrow but not tonight. _Tokiya brought his arms behind his head as he lied down on his bed. As he closed his eyes the image of Fuuko squirming under his gaze with her face flushed suddenly popped up in his mind. Tokiya quickly opened his eyes. _What the hell was that?! _Tokiya for the third time that day took another long deep breath. _I must be out of my mind. Hmph. I guess that monkey is really a she…a very attractive she monkey…_Tokiya frowned as he unsuccessfully erased the 'good' things his mind was saying about Fuuko. _Damn that she monkey! There is no way in hell she is attractive…and she's a HE woman! An amazon wanting to kill me and there is nothing attractive about that! Right! That's right Tokiya…just imagine Fuuko with a body of a body builder and her face crunched up in anger ready to kill those who insult her and one of those is you…_Tokiya shuddered at the thought of it. _Right he had to deal with a mad woman in school tomorrow. As if she would win over him. Absolutely not. What could she possibly do? _Tokiya snorted at the thought of his sure victory. He plopped up his pillow turned off his bedside lamp and allowed himself to succumb to sleep.

--

It was a beautiful Wednesday afternoon and all the students of Nashikiri high school were enjoying their lunch break except for one silver haired bishounen who was frowning helplessly as he was being lectured by the carbon copy of his beloved deceased sister.

Tokiya was leaning forlornly against a wall in the rooftop as Yanagi talked to him about the way he "maltreated" Fuuko. Apparently this was the _genius _plan of Fuuko to get back at him who was at that time quietly watching at the side with an amused wicked grin on her face.

_Trust Fuuko to exaggerate the details and Yanagi believing every single word that comes out from the mouth of the sniveling she monkey. _Tokiya wanted to roll his eyes as he listened to the totally fabricated story coming from Yanagi's mouth. _Oh how he wanted to rip that little head of the wind goddess if only Yanagi was not there. _Tokiya thought with great annoyance. _Of course she would use Yanagi to get her revenge on me because she knows well that I cannot go against Yanagi not even when she's actually wrong. She knew this was one of my FEW weaknesses. How could I forget?! I've been spending too much time around these idiots that their idiocy is already rubbing on me. Dang it. Kill me huh? This is definitely killing me…killing my patience rather._

Tokiya stole a quick glance at Fuuko but Yanagi caught him and reprimanded him for not listening. Because of that Fuuko almost burst out laughing but she new better and try to contain her joy. Tokiya gave Fuuko a sideway glare in reply Fuuko stuck out her tongue. Yanagi once again called upon his attention and at the same time reminded Fuuko to leave the serving of punishment to her and not do anything that would provoke Tokiya to treat her even more badly. Fuuko pouted and walked towards the railings and suddenly decided to each her lunch silently. Tokiya smirked. After that Yanagi continued on for a few more minutes like a mother would lecture her child for their wrong doings. Tokiya just allowed her to speak. After all he was _kind of_ used to it. After a few minutes it was finished. Tokiya could not help but thank God because by some miracle right after Yanagi finished she was called by one of her classmates for some errand that they have to do for their teacher. That spared him from being forced to apologize…not that he would. After Yanagi's immediate departure Tokiya swiftly walked towards Fuuko's direction who was at that time all eyes for the sudden departure of her so called 'avenger'.

Hands in his pockets Tokiya stood in front of Fuuko towering over her with an evil smile playing on his face. Fuuko glared at him.

"I must commend you. Not bad. You sure knew that you wouldn't be able to have your revenge against me with just _your _power. You just had to use Yanagi to get even with me. But I'm sorry to say that method does not have the same magic as it used to have on me. You better think of another plan soon my dear _monkey _because you won't be able to use that trick again." Tokiya turned on his heel and was about to walk away when Fuuko spoke up.

"Hah! Say all you want ice boy! You still lost! If you could only see yourself…soooo helpless! Hahahahahaha! But don't worry I will have a new plan up my sleeve!"

"Hmph. I can't wait to see that. You'll need it to be able to live through a whole night with me."

"What do you mean?" Fuuko asked with a little confusion in her voice.

"Reunion date." Tokiya replied as if stating the obvious.

"Reunion date??" Fuuko asked again more confused. It only took a few seconds and she gasped loudly in realization. Fuuko was about to speak in protest when Tokiya spoke up who was at that time already by the exit door of the rooftop.

"Don't forget Kirisawa. You're indebted to me." With that Tokiya was gone.

Fuuko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Where the hell is this going? My childhood friend is coming back and my so called buddy claims that I have a debt to pay him for acting weirdly for the past days and as a payment he agreed to be my date…how weird can things get?! This story is getting way out of hand! Absurd that's what it is! I don't know where to look anymore! Kami…why am I so nervous about Mi-chan being my date?? What is this nervous knot on my stomach? Something is telling me something bad is going to happen…but what?! Damn it!_

/-x-/

* * *

Hehe…sooo what do you think?? So much for another chapter….I wanted to make this longer but…Again I'm sorry for the late update. Summer is almost ending for me and yet I still have a lot of things to do. Well hopefully you somehow liked this chapter. Next chap the moment of truth! :)) Don't forget to review! Tc minna!


End file.
